Enseñame a Amar
by roxana elizabeth
Summary: Destrozada por la falta de amor de su madre, destrozada por el engaño de quien amaba. Ya no cree en el amor, pero todo cambia cuando entra a una pagina de citas y encuentra al hombre quien le enseñara a Amor dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante. (ExB - AxJ - RxE)
1. Nada es eterno

**Enséñame a Amar.**

**Capítulo 1: Nada es eterno.**

**Bella Pov**

Los días pasan y yo sigo aquí, mis amigas insisten en que debo salir, pero honestamente no me quedan las ganas de fingir que estoy bien cuando en realidad mi vida se está desmoronando cada día más. Es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera anestesiado, ya no sentía nada y no tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante, la vida se ha encargado de destruir lo poco y nada de corazón que tenía, no le bastaba con no tener una madre quien cuidara de mí, sino también el hombre que amo o amaba me había destrozado de la peor manera. Se había burlado de mí, con una de mis mejores amigas y compañera de clases.

Desde que era una niña he sabido lo que es el rechazo, solo que ahora duele aún más, mi padre ha sabido criarme y me ha ayudado en todo lo que he necesitado. Todo lo contrario con lo que respecta a mi madre, ella me abandono cuando tenía apenas 2 días de nacida, dejándome con mi padre ya que ella jamás quiso hacerse cargo de mí, siempre me vio como un estorbo para hacer su vida, según mi padre ella tiene un espíritu libre por lo que conmigo a su lado no podía hacer lo que ella quería. Mi padre Charlie ha sido capaz de educarme y cuidarme, aunque muchas veces he necesitado de una madre, Sue la novia de mi padre me ha ayudado y cuidado cuando lo he necesitado así como nunca Renee se acercó a mí.

Ahora el dolor y el rechazo de un desamor llenan el aire de mi cuarto. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sentada cerca de la ventana viendo como el tiempo pasa. Gracias a Dios mi padre está a miles de kilómetros de aquí de lo contrario ya estaría en camino a Forks o a cualquier lugar lejos de todo está mierda que me rodea. Estar en la universidad de Seattle fue mi primera opción por él. Comparto el departamento con mis amigas, Alice Brandon, ella estudia Diseño, tiene 21 años. Y Rosalie Hale que está estudiando derecho, también 21 años, ellas son mayores que yo por meses.

— ¡Bella! — Escucho los constantes golpes en la puerta que permanece cerrada desde hace unos días, pero no me quiero mover, eso implicaría que el dolor volvería con todo, dejándome sin aire, matándome poco a poco y no lo soportaría. La voz de Alice sigue llamando a la puerta, pero yo no escucho nada, me encierro en mi mundo donde estoy a salvo de todo y de todos.

Estiro mi mano para alcanzar mi reproductor de música, aprieto el botón de "Play" y la música comienza a sonar por los pequeños parlantes. Subo el volumen a todo lo que da, así no puedo escuchar nada más que la voz del cantante. Esta vez es "J. Álvarez" quien canta "Nada es eterno" muy acorde a la situación, no recuerdo cuando la añadí a mi lista de reproducción. Me gusta todo tipo de música pero en especial esto no recuerdo como llego allí.

"_Yo no sé cómo explicarte yeeh  
Pero esta vez estoy dispuesto de mi corazón arrancarte Yeeh  
Si me fallas, será la última gota que derrame por ti  
Si me fallas, será la perfecta ocasión para irme de aquí."_

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la música y por la voz del rapero que salían por los parlantes inundando mi habitación, envolviéndome como una cobija dándome calor, apaciguando el dolor que siente mi corazón. Aguante todo lo que pude, le di todas las oportunidades que quiso, pero siguió fallándome y por más que quise hacerme la fuerte y no derramar una lagrima por él, no pude hacer nada más que quebrarme por dentro y por fuera, el dolor era insoportable, termine llorando como una niña.

"_Nada es eterno, estoy seguro que el amor se acaba,  
dime si no es cierto, que en nuestro libro de amor no hay palabra"_

Cada día veía como nuestro "amor" moría, por su culpa, porque yo luche con uñas y dientes para salvarlo, para que todo funcionara. Hoy me doy cuenta de que nada es para siempre y como todo en la vida tiene su fin y que ya nada quedaba del amor que un día él me profesó.

"_Hoy te vi, ya no sé, pero algo en mí, ya no cree,  
el tiempo avanza, estoy vacío y no quiero perder  
lo que me hace bien, a ti te hace mal  
Como nada es perfecto en los dos, merecemos a oportunidad"_

Debí darme cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba ciega, algo en mí siempre me decía que todo lo que él me decía era mentira, todo lo que el decía de alguna manera me hacía mal, me aleje de todos y me destruyó. Fui una estúpida al no darme cuenta de que esto iba a terminar de la peor manera y como lo iba a saber si yo de verdad lo quería, de verdad lo amaba.

"_Llego a la casa y ya no es lo mismo de antes,  
parece que discutir para ti es más importante  
que verme a mí, llegar aquí  
con solo un minuto veo todo caer sobre mi"_

Siempre era lo mismo, vez que nos veíamos discutíamos, el siempre encontraba la manera de enojarme y deprimirme con sus palabras hirientes, denigrándome, mis amigas siempre me lo decían, pero aparte de ciega estaba sorda y todo lo que creí tener se desvaneció en un solo minuto.

La canción siguió hasta que ya no escuche la voz del cantante se perdió en las ultimas notas. Aun escuchaba a Alice hablarme detrás de la puerta, pero yo no quería verla, no quería ver a nadie. La lista de reproducción siguió sonando pero yo no escuche nada, me vuelco a encerrar en mi mundo, como necesito el cálido abrazo de una madre, las palabras de cariño y apoyo, pero no tenía nada, solo este dolor que me carcome el alma y no me deja respirar.

No me había dado cuenta de que el poco sol que se veía en el cielo de Seattle había desaparecido por el horizonte, me levante de mi fiel mecedora, la única que ha sido testigo de mi dolor y de las lágrimas, apague el reproductor y me metí en mi cama de acero forjado, las sábanas blancas, con el edredón celeste cielo, me cobijan haciendo que el dolor que siento ya no fuera tan fuerte, no quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero ver otra vez todo lo que sucedió. El sueño de apoco se cierne sobre mi llevándome otra vez hasta esos dolorosos recuerdos e imágenes que he querido borrar de mi mente.

"_Entro en su departamento, bueno en realidad nuestro departamento, aun no me he mudado con él, pero lo hare pronto. Todo está oscuro y tranquilo, hasta que escucho su risa, automáticamente sonrió es como música para mi oídos. Quiero darle la sorpresa de que de ahora en adelante viviré con él, que podremos hacer una vida juntos, como una pareja que se ama, ya no tendré que separarme de él, Alice y Rose no les gusta esta idea, pues piensan que es muy pronto, además que ellas no les gusta Jacob, ya que en varias ocasiones me han visto llorar por él. Pero sé que esto es lo mejor y creo que con eso podremos estar bien ya que la noche anterior habíamos discutido por lo quería estar bien con él y disfrutar de nuestro amor. Camino por el pasillo pero me detengo frente a su puerta, mi mano se congela antes de tomar el picaporte al escuchar la voz de una mujer._

— _Te extrañe demasiado, bebe _— _Su voz era suave, musical, llena de amor, cerré los ojos diciéndome a mí misma que no es lo que parece "por Dios Bella como puedes seguir siendo estúpida" me grito mentalmente._

— _Ya nada nos separara, estando tu aquí, será todo más fácil _— _Reconocí la voz de Jacob llena de amor, como jamás me hablo. Mi corazón comenzó a quebrarse de a poco y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de dolor._

— _mmmmm, eso me gusta _— _gimió ella, su voz llena de lujuria hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas aún más y el dolor comenzaba a arder en mi pecho._

_Cerré mis ojos fuertemente sosteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no podía ser débil, de alguna debía de ser fuerte y soportar lo que venía, por más que me aterraba. El ardor en mi pecho se hacía cada vez menos soportable haciendo que jadeara en busca de aire, el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Mi mano tomo vida propia tomando el picaporte y girándolo suavemente sin hacer mucho ruido. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y mis ojos buscaron a Jacob, quien estaba en la cama completamente desnudo mientras que ella, una chica de cabellos rubio fresa estaba debajo de el con la piernas abiertas, desnuda, el chocaba sus caderas contra las de ella, sus senos se movían en cada choque. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas por la actividad, los dedos de ellas se arrastraron por la fuerte espalda de Jacob, no pude más cerré mis ojos y mi respiración se volvió entre cortada, por más que mi cerebro mandaba la señal a mis pies para que se movieran y salieran corriendo de allí antes que ya no quedara nada de mi roto corazón, pero al parecer mis pies estaban pegados en el piso, la puerta se abrió completamente chocando con la pared, haciendo que la pareja de amantes giraran sus cabeza hasta mí, el rostro de la chica yo lo conocía muy bien, era mi compañera de clases y mi mejor amiga desde que había llegado a la universidad, Tanya, el rostro de Jacob perdió el color y las lágrimas ya caían a montones recorriendo mis mejillas, nublándome la vista._

— _¡Oh por Dios! — grito con terror Tanya al verme de pie allí, viendo cómo se burlaban de mí. Quizás desde cuando ellos estaban juntos, quizás desde que los presente. Entonces todo comenzó a caer en su lugar, por eso los últimos meses Tanya había viajado y Jacob por ende andaba de un humor de perros que nada lo hacía reír. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Después de todo lo que le di, todos los planes que teníamos se fueron a la basura._

_Tome aire y mis pies por fin acataron la señal de mi cerebro y comenzaron a moverse hacia la salida del departamento, podía escuchar los movimientos de las otras dos personas, no quiero verlos, me desgarraba el alma todo esto. Comencé a correr y no sé cómo no me caí por escaleras, estaba desesperada, necesitaba aire y claridad para pensar, deje mi camioneta allí y comencé a correr por las calles. Hasta que llegue cerca de la playa, sin importarme que desde ya haga tiempo había comenzado a llover. Mi ropa estaba completamente mojada, era Octubre y mi cumpleaños número 20 había pasado, la lluvia caía por mi cabello terminando en mi espalda mojando hasta mi ropa interior, cerré los ojos y alce la vista al cielo__ sintiendo las gotas de lluvia en rostro combinándose con mis lágrimas, el dolor es aún más fuerte haciendo que mis piernas flaqueen y caiga de rodillas en la arena, hundí mis manos agarrando con fuerzas la arena mientras cierro con fuerza mis ojos viendo detrás de mis parpados las imágenes de Jacob con Tanya volvían una y otra. Grito de dolor, de tristeza, por el dolor de la perdida de mi corazón y de todo los planes que ya se habían esfumado como el agua entre mis dedos._

El grito hace que despierte de golpe. Me siento rápidamente en la cama, mi frente estaba llena de dolor. Los golpes en la puerta comienzan como todas las noches desde ya hace un mes, pero jamás le abro. No quiero sus miradas de lastima, no quiero compasión, solo quiero estar solo junto con mi dolor.

— ¿Bella? _— _la voz preocupada de Rosalie suena detrás de la puerta. Junto con Alice. Siempre es la misma rutina, las pesadillas siempre son las mismas, jamás ha cambiado y con ello los gritos que despiertan a las chicas haciendo que se preocupen de mí y no las deje dormir.

— Por favor, Bella, ábrenos la puerta _— _rogaba Alice una y otra vez, me dolía que ella estuvieran preocupadas por mí, lo mejor sería que me fuera así ellas podrían hacer sus vidas con tranquilidad.

Me volví a acostar dando mi espalda a la puerta. Cerré mis ojos e intente en pensar en los recuerdo junto a mi padre, las veces que me llevo a pescar, cuando caminábamos por el bosque hasta llegar al lago para poder acampar y pasar todo el fin de semana al aire libre. Mire mi mesita de noche y el reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana, ya era hora de levantarme. Comenzaba mi rutina, me levante de la cama y me fui directamente al baño, abrí la llave del agua caliente, me quite la ropa y tome una rápida ducha, entre más rápido hacia todo esto, más rápido terminaría mi día y volvería a mi mecedora.

Termine con mi ducha y me vestí, me puse unos jeans azules oscuros y una camiseta celeste cielo de manga larga, mire por la ventana y me puse una sudadera canguro gris, eche en mi bolso unos cuantos cuadernos, lápices y los libros que necesito. Por más que mi corazón este destrozado no puedo perder clases ya que Charlie se esfuerza mucho pagando mis mensualidades y todo lo demás. Estoy estudiando literatura, aun me quedaban dos años de carrera pero para mí parecía que fueran cincuenta años. Pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. Me puse un abrigo de color negro que me llegaba hasta las rodillas acomode mi cabellos sobre mis hombros y salí de mi habitación metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos. Alice y Rose estaban tomando desayuno, yo solo me dirigí hacia la salida y sin decir nada camine hasta la universidad.

Mi camioneta había dado su último respiro desde hace unos días por lo que tenía que caminar hasta la universidad, no me molesta, caminar me daba tiempo de pensar y poder aclarar varias cosas, mi padre estaba insistiendo en que lo dejara comprarme otro coche pero sabía que eso no podría ser, ya que con lo que ganaba pagaba sus cosas y mi universidad por lo que había optado a hacer algunos trabajo y ganar algunos dólares así podría juntarlos y comprarme un coche.

Tanya había dejado la universidad marchándose a Miami junto con Jacob, quien vendió el departamento sin darme nada, ya que estaba a su nombre además allí yo tenía guardado un par de ahorros que había conseguido haciendo un par de trabajos. Él se fue con ella, dejando un corazón roto, sin ilusiones y sin creer en el amor y sin nada de dinero.

Las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria y los días comenzaban a pasar de manera lenta y tortuosa, yo seguía con mi rutina, había bajado mucho de peso, lo había notado cuando me puse unos pantalones y tuve que apretar aún más el cinturón.

Hoy se cumplían seis meses desde aquel día, como cada mes iba y me sentada en la playa todo lo que quedaba de la tarde. Después de clases me sentaba todo el día aquí a pensar y tratar de decidir qué hacer con mi vida. Como hacer para poder seguir adelante, como poder dejar de sentir el dolor que ya se había instalado en mi pecho y no quería irse.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? _— _Alice estaba a mi lado y no me había dado cuenta de cuando llego y se sentó a mi lado.

No conteste. Solo seguía mirando las olas en el mar.

— Sabes que te extrañamos y no es justo que sigas así por él _— _hizo una pausa me di cuenta de que su voz era débil — no puedes seguir así, muriéndote mientras él está feliz y disfrutando de la vida. — me gire para verla bajo de sus ojos grises tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras de color moradas — Él está casado y ella tiene tres meses de embarazo, si él tuvo las pelotas para seguir adelante, entonces tú también.

Suspire. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero yo no tenía las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

— No sé cómo hacerlo — confesé. Me sentía perdida, necesitaba que alguien me guie. Y me ayude a salir de allí, salir del pozo en el que me encontraba desde aquel día.

Alice me abrazo — No te preocupes, que nosotras te ayudaremos a seguir adelante.

— Y si jamás lo hago — Hice una pausa — Y si jamás salgo adelante, si jamás encuentro alguna razón para salir de pozo.

— Yo sé que lo harás, Rose y Yo te ayudaremos eso ten lo por seguro — sabía que ella lo decía enserio, con el tiempo había aprendido a no apostar en su contra. Era extraño ya que ella era como una vidente, hacia cosas que daban un poco de miedo pero al final sabíamos que era lo normal en ella.

Asentí y me aferre a ella. Ella me abrazo dándome todo el apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Luego de aquella conversación nos fuimos al departamento allí nos esperaba Rose quien apenas me vio se lanzó a mis brazos abrazándome, sabía que para ella era un respiro que estuviera en casa y dejara que ella entrara en mi dolor. Sonreí porque me sentí querida. Nadie quería cocinar por lo que decidieron llamar pidiendo comida. Mientras esperábamos yo llame a Charlie y el pidió a hablar con alguna de las chicas para saber de mí, así me mantenía vigilada de cierta forma. La comida llego y nos pusimos a cenar sentadas en el piso del living mientras veíamos una película. Elegimos una comedia, mas por mi salud metal más que nada.

Las chicas estaban felices porque de cierta manera había vuelto aunque aún seguían preocupadas de mí, mi bajo peso era notorio ya que todo me quedaba grande y en mi rostro los pómulos estaban más marcados. Mi piel y mi cabello había perdido todo tipo de brillo al igual que mis ojos, los cubría un manto de dolor y tristeza.

El sonido de teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, tome el teléfono poniéndolo en mi oreja.

— ¿Diga? — pregunte mirando mis cuadernos, tenía mucha tarea que hacer.

— Hola Bells — Saludo mi padre, sonreí, el me llamaba cada día verificando que aun este viviendo.

— Hola papá —me recosté en mi cama — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien hija, ¿Cómo estás tú? — sabía lo que implicaba esta pregunta, sobre todo abarcaba todo lo que paso con Jacob.

— Estoy bien Charlie — lo sabía, cuando usaba su nombre era porque el tema ya estaba terminando.

— Está bien — suspiro — ¿Cómo vas en la universidad?

— Voy bien, ahora estaba por empezar a hacer un ensayo y algunas otras cosas.

— Me alegro que todo esté bien — Hice una pausa — Bells hay algo que tengo que decirte.

— Suéltalo Charlie — dije, sabía que algo estaba pasando, su voz lo delataba.

— En Seis meses me caso con Sue — sonreí, que podía ser tan malo — y ella invito a Jacob — la línea quedo en completo silencio.

El silencio permaneció por un tiempo, era lógico que Sue invitara a Jacob ya que era su sobrino y sabía que Charlie no le iba a negar nada. Por lo que yo tampoco tenía ese derecho de exigir que el no fuera invitado, era su matrimonio y no el mío, por lo que mi padre podía invitar a quien quiera.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás Ahí? — pregunto preocupado.

— Sí, estoy Aquí —dije con voz monótona.

— Hija, sabes que no estas obligada a venir, lo entenderé.

— No papá, iré, no te preocupes, ese día estaré allí contigo apoyándote. — dije tratando de que mi voz saliera feliz y fuerte.

— Sé que es difícil pero veras que todo ira bien te lo prometo. — Mi padre, de seguro era capaz de no casarse con tal de que yo no lo vea.

— Tranquilo, todo será perfecto — sonreí — Felicidades papá.

— Gracias Hija, te dejo para que hagas tus deberes.

— Te quiero papá — sonreí.

— Te quiero Bells. — colgué el teléfono después de que mi padre lo hiciera.

Fui hasta el escritorio que tenía y comencé a repasar todo lo que tenía que hacer. Debía unos cuantos trabajos atrasado desde que no había ido por dos semanas, tenía que entregarlos lo antes posible para poder terminar bien el año, solo quedaban un par de meses para que el año terminara, ya pronto solo me quedaría un año que estudiar y listo, podría trabajar, ya no tendría que depender de mi padre, además le podría ayudar a que su vida fuera un poco más alegre y amena.

Iba por la mitad de uno de mis ensayos en mi laptop, habían pasado tres días desde que Alice hablo conmigo y ellas hacían de todo para que mi ánimo y apetito volvieran a hacer el mismo de siempre. Cuando ya llevaba un poco más de la mitad comencé a navegar por internet. Encontré una página de citas. Si a él no le importo, pues, es hora de seguir adelante, pasar la página y si es posible encontrar a alguien con quien hablar. La página se llamaba Love is in the air, negué con la cabeza riéndome de la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me registre en la página pero no puse una foto mía, sino que puse una foto de mi flor preferida Fresia.

_"Nick name: ShyBell20"_. Creo que no era muy buena pensando, pero ya que.

_"Hobbies: Leer, escuchar música y escribir"_. Bueno creo que con eso nadie querrá hablar conmigo.  
_"Tipo de hombre: Cariñoso, honesto y gentil"._ Creo que eso bastara para entretenerme con cualquier chico.

Le di al botón registrar y me quede mirando los pequeños corazones que subían en el fondo de la página. Un sonido extraño sonó dándome aviso que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Una pequeña ventana se había abierto.

**FunEd24: ¿Hola?**

* * *

**Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia, espero que les guste, esta historia veremos a todas las parejas por lo que habran varios Pov's de los chicos aparte de Edward y Bella. espero que dejen sus comentarios en un Review, sean buenos o malos o alguna sugerencia. **

**Roxy**


	2. Apuestas

**Los personajes son de S.M... La historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Enséñame a Amar**

**Capítulo 2: Apuestas.**

**Edward Pov.**

Cuando una apuesta se pierde, si o si hay que cumplir.

Viviendo en el centro de New York hay muchas cosas que hacer y también no mucho. Junto con mis hermanos Emmett y Jasper habíamos decido salir de parranda cosas que hacemos muy pocas veces ya que no podemos descuidarnos. Hoy era un día especial, mi hermano esta de cumpleaños o eso creo. Por lo que iríamos a dar una vuelta. Mi madre no le gustaba nuestra idea de salir pero como jóvenes que éramos necesitamos nuestra dosis de diversión por así decirle. Mi padre como siempre quería que fuéramos felices pero con precaución.

Nos alistamos y salimos a divertirnos. Emmett se había puesto un jeans grises un poco desgatados en los muslos y una camiseta color negra. Jasper iba con unos jean azules y una camiseta blanca. Yo por mi parte iba vestido con una camiseta de color Azul junto con unos jeans de color negro. En el bar estaban de muy buen humor eso solo significaría que nos divertiríamos a lo grande.

El chofer designado de la noche fue Jasper, por lo que apenas entramos Emmett comenzó a divertirse con algunas chicas, nos divertimos hasta que a Emmett se le ocurrió la idea de apostar. En el bar había una mesa de pool, Jasper haría de árbitro y por supuesto nos ayudaba con el ambiente competitivo, el juego seria entre Emmett y yo.

El juego comenzó y Emmett iba ganando, el que metiera la siguiente bola ganaría, era el turno de Emmett, me apoyo en el taco mirando como mi hermano golpeaba la bola que salía disparada hacia una de las esquina desapareciendo.

Mierda. Había perdido. Eso no lo vi venir.

— ¡GANE! — Grito Emmett alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo sonriendo como un niño pequeño, haciendo que sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas se marcaran aún más.

— Está bien — dije derrotado, sentándome en la mesa, Jasper reía ya que los tres sabíamos que no me gustaba perder además de que tenía cierta ventaja y por supuesto sabiendo cómo era Emmett, sé que me tocaría algo complemente ridículo, como caminar desnudo en la playa. Reí recordando a Jasper usando una falda polinésica con un brasier de coco y cantando "somewhere over the rainbow" además de mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música que puso Emmett en unos parlantes. Todas las chicas de la playa en Long Beach se nos acercaron y gracias a ello los chicos tuvieron un par de citas con alguna de ellas.

— ¿Cuál será mi penitencia? — pregunte después de un rato.

— Bien, lo que harás es probarnos que no eres Gay — escupí todo lo que tenía en la boca, que era agua. Y en su mente reía.

— ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? — pregunte molesto por la estúpido conclusión que había hecho mi hermano.

— No te hagas Eddie — Emmett soltó una carcajada que Jasper solo reía a sujetándose su estómago, no estaba ayudando mucho. Yo lo miraba sin ninguna chispa de humor. Siempre era lo mismo, yo siempre era el blanco de sus bromas y eso era por toda la eternidad.

— Está bien — dije exasperado, en su mente había muchas ideas.

— Ok — se trató de calmar Emmett, Jasper ya lo había hecho pues ahora está estaba mandando olas de tranquilidad. — Veremos tus dones de conquista — sonrió — Te registraras en una de esas página de citas y hablaras con una chica desesperada por amor — dijo dramáticamente llevándose una mano a su pecho donde supuestamente esta su corazón.

— Este bien — dije mientras pagábamos la cuenta y nos marchábamos a casa.

Era jueves y mañana teníamos clases era usual que estuviéramos en el instituto pero esta vez estábamos en la universidad. Jasper estaba estudiando psicología le ayudaba mucho el hecho de que pudiera sentir las emociones de los demás. Estaba en su tercer año, por lo que solo le faltaba dos para terminar su carrera esta sería la tercera vez que estudiaba esa carrera. Él tiene 22 años por ahora. Emmett estaba estudiando ingeniería mecánica, su real pasión. Lleva cinco años estudiando por lo que en un par de meses seria su graduación, que era como la quinta vez que hacia esa carrera, yo no entiendo como no puede elegir algo más. Él tiene 25 años por ahora, se había tomado un año sabático para disfrutar de la vida con el compromiso de estudiar al año siguiente cosas que era muy chistosa. Emmett y Jasper estudiaban en la universidad de New York (NYU).Yo estoy estudiando Música en Julliard, aunque a mi padre. Estoy en mi cuarto año de carrera y solo me queda uno para graduarme, tengo 22 años igual que Jasper. Esta era la tercera vez que cursaba esta carrera.

Carlisle fue Hijo de un pastor anglicano, fue criado en un tiempo de persecución religiosa. Su padre lideró numerosas revueltas en contra de las brujas, los hombres lobo y los vampiros entre otros, siempre en contra del demonio, como los llamaban en ese entonces. Cuando su padre se hizo mayor, fue Carlisle el que le sustituyó. A Carlisle no le entusiasmaba matar como a su padre, pero fue lo suficientemente listo como para descubrir una comunidad de vampiros en las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Puso una trampa para los vampiros y escapó uno. Carlisle pensó que el vampiro estaría demasiado hambriento para atacar y consecuentemente lo persiguió. El vampiro cayó encima de Carlisle dejándolo sangrando y matando a su paso a dos hombres y capturando a un tercero. Él tenía 23 años.

Sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar su padre, Carlisle se escondió en una celda entre sacos de patatas mientras duró la transformación. Cuando salió era un vampiro. Primero se intentó suicidar tirándose desde altos riscos o ahogándose en el océano. De alguna manera, consiguió repeler a los humanos para alimentarse de ellos. Incluso se intentó matar de inanición.

Encontró que viviendo de la sangre de los animales podía sobrevivir y era infinitamente más humano que alimentarse de sangre humana. Durante el curso de dos siglos, desarrolló una inmunidad a la sangre humana y consiguió convertirse en doctor.

Esme era como nuestra madre, En 1921 se tiró por un acantilado ya que su hijo había muerto y no aguanto el dolor. Asombrosamente no murió, y Carlisle consiguió salvarla convirtiéndola en vampiro. A partir de entonces tomó el papel de madre en los Cullen casándose con Carlisle. Ella tenía 26 años. Ella era la segunda persona que El convertía. El primero fui yo.

La mayor preocupación de mi madre era el hecho de que había estallado la Primera Guerra Mundial y a mi le faltaba solo un año para alistarse ya que la edad mínima había sido reducida a 18 años en agosto de 1918.

En septiembre del mismo año la epidemia de gripe mató mis padres y yo estuve a punto de morir. Mi médico fue Carlisle Cullen, el cual me salvó la vida transformándome en vampiro. Fue mi madre quien le pidió al doctor Cullen que salvara a su hijo. Ella parecía saber que Carlisle podría salvarle de una manera especial y le suplicó que lo hiciera.

A partir de ese momento, me hice pasar por el hijo adoptivo de Carlisle.

En 1935, Emmett estaba cazando en las montañas de Tennessee cuando fue atacado por un oso. Estuvo muy cerca de morir, pero Carlisle lo encontró y lo salvo. Al principio tuvo problemas con las normas, y probó la sangre humana en varias ocasiones. Al igual que yo.

A Jasper lo había convertido una vampira en plena revolución. Él tenía 20 años. Jasper trabajó de comandante en el ejército confederado durante la guerra civil. Los vampiros que lo cambiaron en 1863 eran muy diferentes a nosotros, pues se alimentaban de personas. En 1948 él nos encontró y le pidió ayuda a Carlisle para cambiar su forma de alimentación. Desde entonces hemos estado como una familia.

Al llegar a casa solo fuimos capaces de irnos cada uno a nuestra habitación. Pero Emmett no podía quedarse quieto por lo que se fue a dar una vuelta. Al día siguiente pagaría mi apuesta. Cambie mi ropa por mi pijama. Un simple pantalón de color azul a cuadros y una camiseta blanca manga corta, más que un pijama era ropa para estar más cómodo. Me metí a mi cama dispuesto a descansar un poco, apenas había cerrado mis ojos cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Escuche a mi padre hablar, de seguro era del hospital, no le di importancia. Mire el reloj en la mesa de noche a un costado de mi cama, marcaba las 3 de la mañana, las noche siempre se me han hecho largo, eternos.

A las 7:30 de la mañana sonó la alarma, estire mi mano para apagar el molesto ruido que no me dejaba ni siquiera pensar, en realidad no sabía porque ponía alarma. Rápidamente me levante y corrí al baño y me duche con agua un poco fría ya que necesitaba despejándome, el dolor de cabeza era soportable, raro en mi especie. Salí de la ducha y envolví mi cintura con una de las toallas, camine hasta mi closet buscando que ponerme. Luego de ponerme mi ropa interior, me puse unos jeans color negro, una camiseta gris manga corta con unas letras en la espalda y mis inseparables converse. Tome mi bolso, celular y llaves de mi coche y baje hasta la cocina donde estaba mi madre viendo la televisión o eso parecía estar haciendo.

— Buenos Días mamá — salude y me acerque a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió aunque no llego no llego a sus ojos, en ellos había preocupación. Algo malo estaba pasando, intente ver en su mente pero no había nada, su mente estaba en blanco.

— Buenos Días hijo — me devolvió el saludo sentándose en la mesa, me senté frente a ella. Jasper bajo y la preocupación se hizo aún más por el don de Jasper. Ya era hora de irnos y Emmett no bajaba, eso era extraño ya que era él quien siempre estaba muy ansioso por ir a "estudiar"

— Iré por Emmett — dije levantándome de la mesa.

—Él no está — Dijo Jasper haciendo que me volteara para verlo — Pase por su habitación y ya no estaba.

— Él se fue con tu padre al Hospital— Dijo mama mirándonos, Jasper olas de tranquilidad por toda la habitación.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunte, algo pasaba.

_"Creo que tu padre es les explicara lo que sucede" _Dijo mi madre en su mente.

—Está bien. Vámonos— le dije a Jasper después de despedirnos de nuestra madre.

Maneje en silencio tratando de atar las pistas que tenía para saber porque Emmett estaba en hospital junto con mi padre. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler de tanto pensar, deje a Jasper en su universidad para emprender mi viaje a Julliard. Hoy solo tenía dos clases. Aparque mi coche donde habitualmente lo dejo y entre a mis clases.

Los minutos pasaban y yo no ponía atención a lo que el maestro decía, mi mente seguía pensando en lo de Emmett. Al terminar mis clases me fui rápidamente a mi casa, tenía mucha tarea que hacer, además de cumplir mi apuesta. Cuando llegue a casa, no había nadie. Por lo que me dedique a hacer mis tareas ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Unos golpes en mi puerta hicieron que levantara mi vista.

— Adelante — conteste guardando mis cosas.

— Veo que ya estás listo para pagar tu deuda — dijo Jasper con Sorna y con una sonrisa en los labios. La habitación rápidamente se inundó de felicidad y diversión.

— ¿No esperaremos a Emmett? — pregunte después de haber guardado todo y prender mi Laptop.

— Aun no llega, pero yo me encargare de que lo sepa — Sonrió — ahora anda y paga tu deuda.

— Está Bien — sonreí mientras teclee algunas letras en el Google buscando alguna página de citas.

Aparecieron muchas y no nos decidíamos por cual.

— Esa — dijo Jasper apuntando la pantalla con su dedo, mire y el nombre era completamente ridículo.

— ¿Es enserio? — pregunte divertido.

— sí, allí encontraras a tu cita. —"_y tu amor verdadero"_ añadió en su mente y termino riendo.

— Bien — suspire — aquí vamos.

Comencé a registrarme, mi Nickname seria FunEd2 4, Jasper lo eligió salvo por el número, que era mi número de la suerte. Esperamos unos segundo y nada. Veíamos alguna chica buscando un chico con quien pasarla bien. Me sobre salte cuando Jasper grito.

— Esa — grito y apunto a un Nickname.

— Bien— dije dándole clic y la pequeña se abrió.

**FunEd24: Hola, ¿Cómo estás?**

**SexyJess: Hola, Bien y ¿tú? guapo **

Ambos reímos porque de imagen había puesto a un puma echado en el suelo durmiendo. Jasper reía sin parar, tenía que contestar ese mensaje.

**FunEd24: Buscando a una chica con quien hablar.**

**SexyJess: Pues creo que estas de suerte ;) **

**FunEd24: Creo que si ¿alguna idea de cómo divertirnos?**

**SexyJess: Muchas ideas **

— No puedo hacer eso — dije mirando la pantalla.

— Claro que lo harás — sonrió Jasper — averigua si es de aquí para que tengan una cita.

— Bien — dije sin muchos ánimos.

**FunEd24: Me encanta ¿De dónde eres?**

**SexyJess: De New York. ¿Tu?**

**FunEd24: También de New York. ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos hoy para discutir tus ideas?**

**SexyJess: Me encantaría. ¿Qué tal en Tribeca Cinema? **

**FunEd24: Esta bien para mí. ¿A las 5?**

**SexyJess: Perfecto. Llevare una camiseta Rosa y una falda de mezclilla.**

**FunEd24: excelente. Llevare una camiseta Azul y Jean negros.**

**SexyJess: hasta un rato.**

**FunEd24: hasta un rato.**

Cerré la ventana y mire a Jasper quien aún estaba riendo pero ahora estaba en el suelo. Mire el reloj y eran las 4:30. Apague mi laptop y me levante.

— Iras conmigo o solo te quedaras ahí riendo — Dije bastante enojado.

—Iré — Hizo una pausa tratando de recuperarse — Claro que iré, necesito ver y hacer una prueba de que pagaste la deuda, fue hasta su habitación por una cámara fotográfica.

Suspire y comenzamos a caminar saliendo de mi casa. Subimos al coche y partimos hacia el cine que estaba a un par de cuadras de casa. Deje a Jasper a unos pasos del cine, estacione el coche y baje buscando a la chica. Dijo que llevaría una camiseta Rosa y una falda. Busque por la mente de las personas a mí alrededor pero nada.

Después de unos minutos, donde Jasper estaba sentado cerca de donde estaba mirándome sin perderme de vista con su cámara lista para tomar la dichosa prueba. Observe la puerta hasta que una chica alta, de cabello rojizo hasta la cintura, llevaba una camiseta rosada con tirantes y que dejaban muy poco para imaginación, en vez de parecerme sexy o atractiva me pareció vulgar y asqueroso, su falda con suerte, pero con mucha fuerte cubría sus partes, llevaba unas sandalias altas. Suspire, solo una película y listo.

Ella al verme sonrió, yo por mi parte hice lo mismo, ahora empezaba mi suplicio, su mente contenía muchas imágenes sexuales que preferí bloquear, además Jasper no ayudaba en nada mandando olas de lujuria.

— ¿Ed? — Pregunto una vez que estaba frente a mí.

— Mucho gusto — Dije no tenía ganas de acercarme más de lo que debía.

— El placer es todo mío, Soy Jessica — Dijo acercándose a mi presionando su exuberante busto en mi pecho, su mano sutilmente acaricio mi entrepierna, instintivamente me aleje.

— Bien — estaba un poco nervioso — vamos, ir a comprar los boletos para el cine — no espere respuesta, fui rápidamente, compre tres boletos, no entraría a una habitación solo con esa mujer, que solo quiere devorarme si es que pudiera. Saque mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Jasper.

_Te llevare conmigo hasta el infierno. Te compre un boleto lo dejare la boletería. Ayúdame en cuanto termine la película. E.c_

Deje el boleto encargado y me fui a encontrarme con ella. Y allí estaba esperándome, compre porcorn y una bebida, yo no tenía ganas de comer. Solo quería irme a casa. Eso sonó demasiado inmaduro pero era la verdad.

Entramos a la sala, como no le pregunte qué película quería ver yo elegí una. "Los vengadores" sonreí cuando vi su mueca, pues en su mente tenía claro lo que quería hacer en la sala. La película comenzó y ella se cruzó de piernas haciendo que su falda se subiera aún más de lo permitido, Jasper estaba a unos asientos de mí, yo lo miraba rogándole porque llamara y me hiciera salir de allí. No había prestado atención a la película pero mantenía mi miraba en la pantalla, Jessica tenía agarrado mi brazo y apoyaba su pecho en él. Cuanto más iba a durar esto, espero que Jasper haya tomado una buena foto para Emmett porque no volvería hacerlo nunca más. Estaba a punto de perder y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, daba a gracias a Dios porque Jasper se haya dado el gusto de sacarme de aquí. Mire la pantalla y era el número de la casa, fruncí el ceño y mire a Jasper, me disculpe con Jessica y salí de la sala contestando mi teléfono.

— ¿Mamá? — Respondí rápidamente.

— Edward tu padre necesita que vengas de inmediato y por favor comunícate con Jasper, los quiero a los dos en casa lo antes posible — por su voz sabía que estaba estresada.

— Todo está bien? — pregunte recargándome en una de las murallas.

— Si, pero los necesito en casa ahora. — sentencio antes de colgar, ni siquiera se despidió. De hombros me encogí de hombros y me gire para entrar de nuevo a la sala, pero la gente ya estaba saliendo, Jessica salió y me despedí de ella, insistió en darme su número pero era seguro que jamás en la vida iba a volver a verla o a escuchar de ella. Espere a Jasper quien salió con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia la salida. Si fuera por nosotros estaríamos corriendo pero había mucha gente.

— Mamá llamo, me pidió que fuéramos a la casa lo antes posible — me quede pensando — además dijo que te había llamado pero tu teléfono salía apagado o fuera de servicio.

— ¿crees que sea por lo de Emmett? — pregunto subiéndose a mi coche luego de que le quitara la alarma.

— Eso creo — encendí el coche y comencé a manejar — Creo que es grave, por su voz lo note.

—espero que este equivocado — Dijo Jasper, después de eso no hablamos de nada mas hasta llegar a casa.

Allí estaba el jeep de Emmett y el Mercedes Benz de papá. Ambos suspiramos profundamente mentalizándonos en lo que venía. Salimos de coche y caminamos hasta la casa. Entramos y todo está en silencio, la luz de la sala estaba encendida por lo que fuimos hasta a allí. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi a Emmett sentado en unos de los sofá con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, su olor nos golpeó con fuerza, ya que Jasper se tensó a mi lado, mi madre estaba en otro sofá mientras que mi padre estaba de pie de detrás de ella.

—Bien —dijo mi padre después de un rato de silencio un poco tenso Jasper trataba de ayudar un poco mandando olas de calma por la habitación, eso también le ayudaba a él — ahora que estamos todos, creo que podremos relatar la historia como se debe.

— ¿Emmett? — pregunto mi madre, su voz era dulce.

— Anoche cuando llegamos fui a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, en uno de los callejones había una chica llorando— hizo una pausa, su mirada no se alejaba del bulto en sus brazos — me acerque y vi que tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos, podía sentir el olor a sangre, pensé que la bebe estaba herida. La chica me vio y pidió mi ayuda. Tome a la bebe y me di cuenta de que ella tenía un corte desde la cintura hasta su busto. Ella me pidió que cuidara de la pequeña, me dijo que sabía lo que era y que por favor la ayudara. Allí llame a papá y me fui al hospital.

— ¿Qué paso con la chica? — pregunto mi madre, sabía que si pudiera llorar ahora lo estaría haciendo. Su mente estaba completamente confusa.

— Luego de que Emmett me dijo lo que paso, revise a la pequeña fuimos hasta el callejón, la chica ya había muerto, buscamos su identificación, se llamaba Gianna Conrad. Buscamos algún familiar pero ella era hija única y sus padres habían muerto hacia unos meses. Me hare cargo de su funeral — Dijo mi padre.

— Lo siento — susurro Emmett, se levantó y comenzó a subir las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación. Sabíamos que esto significaba mucho para él y en su mente estaba determinado a cuidar de la pequeña. No éramos normales y tener una niña sería un poco peligroso aún más cuando uno de nosotros aun le costaba estar cerca de un humano.

— Tendremos que mudarnos—Dijo mi padre luego de unos minutos — en hospital están dudando de mi edad, además por la niña es lo mejor — Ni Jasper, ni Yo dijimos nada. Jasper estaba en shock, se fue a su habitación ya que necesitaba calmarse un poco, yo lo seguí, todo esto me tenía con la cabeza dando vueltas, esto era increíble Emmett, él sería como el padre para la pequeña. Antes de ir a mi habitación fui a la de Emmett. Toque la puerta.

—Pasa — susurro. Abrí la puerta, él estaba sentado en su cama con la bebe en brazos y su mirada fija en la ventana.

— ¿Estas bien? — sé que era una pregunta un poco estúpida pero necesitaba saberlo por sus propios labios.

— Aun estoy en shock — Murmuro. En su mente veía la escena una y otra vez.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — pregunte acercándome a él.

— Lillian Anne Cullen — su voz se perdió mientras que su dedo índice acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña Lillian. Era extraño ver a mi hermano así.

— Es muy lindo nombre — me senté a su lado — Deberías de dejar a la niña en su cuna para que descanse.

El asintió y dejo a la niña en su cuña, creo que mamá consiguió las cosas para la niña mientras estábamos en la universidad y cuando estábamos en el cine, sonreí automáticamente, vaya día que habíamos tenido. El silencio se estableció entre nosotros solo se sentía la respiración de la pequeña que era la única.

—Iré a mi habitación— dije rompiendo el silencio — cualquier cosa que necesites, me avisas.

— Gracias hermano — sin previo aviso se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Creo que todo esto le ha afectado mucho. Le dé volví el Abrazo dándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Salí de la habitación de mi hermano y camine hasta la mía, dejándome caer en mi cama, cerré mis ojos pensando en todo lo que había pasado. De un momento a otro Emmett era padre de alguna, ahora ya oficial que nuestras salidas nocturnas se habían acabado. Pensé en que yo jamás podría tener una familia y quizás jamás encontraría a una pareja con la cual pasar el resto de mi existencia. Me senté en la cama mirando a mi alrededor suspire levantándome de la cama y caminando hasta mi escritorio, abrí mi laptop y la encendí. Entre en la página de citas, un mensaje de Jessica estaba esperándome, rápidamente la bloquee. Estúpida apuesta.

Me quede mirando mi pantalla, revise de nuevo la página de citas. Una nueva chica se había registrado, y no había puesto nada más. Revise su perfil. Su Nickname era ShyBell20 y le gustaba leer y escribir, sin pensarlo le di clic a su nombre y una pequeña ventana se abrió, la estuve mirando por un par de minutos. Podría que encontrara a una amiga con quien hablar.

**FunEd24: ¿Hola? **

Espere un par de segundos y nada, la chica no me respondía, por lo que decidí darme una ducha de agua caliente, era a única forma de que mi piel estuviera caliente. Llegue a mi habitación y me senté frente a mi escritorio. Mire la hora había tardado 35 minutos en la ducha y la chica ya me había contestado desde hacía ya diez minutos. Toque mi mejilla y estaba caliente, disfrutaba mucho.

**ShyBell20: Hola**

Creo que es una mujer de pocas palabras.

**FunEd24: ¿Cómo estás? **

**ShyBell20: Bien. ¿Tu como estas?**

**FunEd24: podría estar mejor. Vi que te gusta leer y escribir.**

**ShyBell20: espero que lo que sea que te está afligiendo se resuelva pronto. Y sí, me gusta leer y escribir. Y ¿a ti que te gusta?**

**FunEd24: gracias, veo que eres intuitiva, me gusta la música, en su mayoría la clásica.**

**ShyBell20: Siempre se me ha dado bien leer entre líneas o saber lo que siente la gente, también me gusta la música aún más cuando estoy leyendo algún clásico como Orgullo y prejuicio.**

**FunEd24: si ese es un clásico. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta esta página?**

**ShyBell20: pues es una historia muy larga que no creo que sea buena idea, pero en realidad quería una razón para encontrar a alguien con quien hablar. ¿Qué hay de ti?**

**FunEd24: si alguna vez quieres contármelo no lo dudes, soy muy bueno escuchando y como ves, ya tienes con quien hablar. Pues he llegado aquí por una apuesta.**

**ShyBell20: entonces hablas conmigo porque soy parte de tu apuesta.**

**FunEd24: No, esa apuesta ya la pague, ahora solo estoy buscando a una chica simpática que quiera conversar un poco.**

**ShyBell20: ¿Haces muchas apuestas con tu amigos?**

**FunEd24: Solo con mis hermanos. Creerme que no eres parte de esa apuesta.**

No sé por qué tenía la necesidad de explicarle a ella lo que había pasado, me había hecho sonreír apenas me había contestado, ni siquiera sabía su nombre o como era, no sabía nada de ella y solo quería que ella siguiera hablándome, ella tenía una foto tenía puesto una imagen de una flor muy linda. Le preguntare a mi madre que clase de flor es, ella le encantaba las flores y podía pasar mucho tiempo en el jardín. Espere unos minutos por su respuesta pero nada. Por querer ser honesto y no mentir, ella se fue y no ha contestado, hubiera sido más fácil no decir nada. La pequeña estaba llorando y Emmett no sabía qué hacer para callarla y hacerla dormir, esta noche sería un poco divertida viendo a un vampiro calmar a un pequeño humano

**FunEd24: Ayer junto a mis hermanos salimos a celebra el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor, Emmett. Él quiso hacer una apuesta jugando Pool, por lo que perdí, tenía que demostrar que no era Gay. Por lo que ingrese a esta página y hable con la primera chica que vimos. Estaba junto a mi hermano Jasper cuando me junte con esta chica, fuimos al cine y jamás en mi vida había sufrido tanto en una cita. Luego surgió un problema por lo que tuvimos que regresar antes y me ha dejado pensando muchas cosas. **

Nunca jamás había estado desesperado porque una chica me contestara un simple chat, pero la necesidad de hacerle saber que ella no era la apuesta, que de alguna manera no me estaba riendo de ella. Fueron los minutos más largos de toda mi existencia. Vi la hora en la pantalla ya eran las once de la noche y la chica Flor aun no me contestaba, estaba perdiendo todas las esperanzas que tenía en seguir hablando con ella. Me levante y fui hasta la habitación de Emmett pues la pequeña no dejaba de llorar. Cuando entre a su habitación el tenia a la pequeña en su sillón sin nada de ropa, tenía muchos pañales rotos en el suelo y su rostro estaba lleno de talco no pude aguantar las ganas de reir.

— Deberías de ayudarme — Dijo concentrado poniéndole otro pañal, su mente maldecía y decía muchos improperios.

— Déjame — dije acercándome a él con la pequeña, Emmett gruño y se hizo a un lado, me arrodille y tome un pañal nuevo. Según lo que vi en algunas películas que por lo cuales eran muchas, puse el pañal de manera correcta y vestí a la niña. Cuando termine la tome en mis brazos y se quedó dormida al instante.

— ¿Cómo mierda lo haces? — pregunto Emmett realmente frustrado. Lo mire y sonreí.

— Tengo mis secretos con las chicas — le guiñe un ojo.

"Maldito presumido" me grito en su mente. Lo era pero a él no le molestaba.

Comencé a tararear una canción de cuna, la niña se relajó en mis brazos, mire a Emmett, él estaba mirando a la niña con tanto amor. Era extraño que ninguno de nosotros tuviera alguna novia.

— ¿Crees que en algún momento encontremos a nuestras parejas, así como Carlisle encontró a Esme? — pregunte realmente los tres no queríamos pasar la eternidad solos.

— Eso espero, yo daría todo lo que tengo por tener a una chica a mi lado, ahora más que tengo a Lillian. — tomo un paño húmedo y comenzó a limpiar su rostro.

—Eso sería bueno para ella — hice una pausa — deberías de bañarte, aprovecha yo la cuidare.

— Gracias — corrió hasta el baño, me senté en la cama aun con la niña en mis brazos, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Jasper quien asintió en mi dirección.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunte, sabía que para él era un poco difícil estar cerca.

— Mejor, el olor ya es menos tentador, pero tengo un presentimiento. — se sentó a los pies de la cama, se veía tenso.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte, pues su mente estaba llena de cosas, de imágenes de una chica que jamás había visto. — ¿quién es ella? — pregunte intrigado, la chica tenia rasgos de duende, con cabellos negro corto en diferentes direcciones.

—No lo sé, creo que algo sucederá y eso me tiene muy intranquilo — susurro ya que la niña se había quedado dormida.

— Eso lo puedo notar, además de verlo — esto no era bueno o quizás sí.

Suspire, quizás el cambio de casa y de ciudad nos traería algo, esperemos que no sean problemas o algo por el estilo, solo espero que sea lo que sea que nos espere en la otra cuidad fuera lo mejor en nuestra existencia.

* * *

Espero que les guste


	3. Visiones

**Los personajes son de S.M... La historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Enséñame a Amar**

**Capítulo 3 Visiones.**

**Bella Pov.**

Las manos me sudaban, llevaba más de quince minutos mirando la pequeña ventana que se abrió mostrándome el mensaje de aquel chico, por Dios esto era una locura, si Alice estuviera aquí estaría saltando de emoción, Rose por otro lado estaría diciéndome que comience una conversación en doble sentido. Sonreí pensando en las alocadas de mis amigas.

Sin pensarlo me puso a apretar las teclear de mi laptop

**ShyBell20: Hola**

Que más podía escribir, sé que mi respuesta era vaga, pero él tampoco había dicho mucho, comencé a morder mi labio inferior de manera nerviosa, como siempre lo solía hacer. Mi pierna derecha temblaba. Hasta que llego su respuesta.

**FunEd24: ¿Cómo estás? **

**ShyBell20: Bien. ¿Tu como estas?**

**FunEd24: podría estar mejor. Vi que te gusta leer y escribir.**

**ShyBell20: espero que lo que sea que te está afligiendo se resuelva pronto. Y sí, me gusta leer y escribir. Y ¿a ti que te gusta?**

**FunEd24: gracias, veo que eres intuitiva, me gusta la música, en su mayoría la clásica.**

**ShyBell20: Siempre se me ha dado bien leer entre líneas o saber lo que siente la gente, también me gusta la música aún más cuando estoy leyendo algún clásico como Orgullo y prejuicio.**

**FunEd24: si ese es un clásico. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta esta página?**

**ShyBell20: pues es una historia muy larga que no creo que sea buena idea, pero en realidad quería una razón para encontrar a alguien con quien hablar. ¿Qué hay de ti?**

**FunEd24: si alguna vez quieres contármelo no lo dudes, soy muy bueno escuchando y como ves, ya tienes con quien hablar. Pues he llegado aquí por una apuesta.**

**ShyBell20: entonces hablas conmigo porque soy parte de tu apuesta.**

**FunEd24: No, esa apuesta ya la pague, ahora solo estoy buscando a una chica simpática que quiera conversar un poco.**

**ShyBell20: ¿Haces muchas apuestas con tu amigos?**

**FunEd24: Solo con mi hermano y primo. Creerme que no eres parte de esa apuesta.**

Mierda. Sigo pensando que la vida se estaba vengando de alguna manera de mí, como era posible que desde que nací he sufrido por todo. Ahora era parte de una estúpida apuesta de un chico que ni siquiera conocía. Había sido una inmadura al ingresar a esta página, mi padre siempre me lo había dicho.

_"Bells, jamás confíes en la internet, allí te puedes encontrar con muchas cosas personas que querrán dañarte"_

Si, él tenía razón, la web era peligrosa y yo había sido una ingenua en toda esta situación. Me levante del escritorio y no hice algún esfuerzo por apagar la laptop, tome mi pijama que estaba a los pies de la cama y me fui al baño, me desnude y abrí la ducha, rápidamente deje mi cuerpo debajo del chorro del agua caliente relajando cada musculo de mi espalda.

Era ingenua al pensar en que alguien se iba a fijar en mí, si ni siquiera pude satisfacer al único hombre que he amado, las lágrimas comienzan a salir sin previo aviso confundiéndose con el agua de la ducha. Era obvio que iba hacer parte de una apuesta, todos los chicos se burlan de mí, y como no hacerlo si soy tan simple, flacucha, sin gracia, castaña, de ojos cafés normales como la mayoría de las personas de este planeta, como alguien que no sabe cómo soy se fijaría en mí. Rápidamente limpio mis ojos y termino mi ducha, seco mi cuerpo y me coloco mi pijama, salgo hacia la cocina para cenar con las chicas.

Rose y Alice están sentadas en el desayunador esperándome, ambas levantan la vista mirándome, trato de sonreír pero ellas se dan cuentan de que algo anda mal y se levantan hasta llegar a mí, envolviéndome entre sus brazos, no soporto más las lágrimas y las dejo salir.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunta Rose, después de soltarme y dejarme sentada en el taburete.

— He entrado a una página de Citas— Susurro y encuentro mi plato de pasta muy lindo y digno de admirar.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron ambas, haciendo que saltara en mi puesto asustada.

— ¿Cómo fue eso posible? — pregunto Alice con diversión.

— Pues —dije jugando con mi comida — pensé en lo que hablamos en la playa el otro y decidí que si él ha hecho su vida, entonces yo también puedo — me encogí de hombros.

— ¿y conociste a alguien Guapo? — pregunta Rosalie y creo que la idea le agrada más que a mí, eso es normal en ella.

— Un chico me hablo, pero ya me rendí — metí una buena porción de pasta en mi boca, esto me mantendría ocupada por un par de minutos.

— ¿Qué más paso? — Alice está realmente emocionada por esto, está literalmente saltando en su silla.

— Me dijo que había entrado allí por una apuesta, lo que me deja claro que Charlie tiene razón en cuanto a la web.

— Por Dios Bella, sabes que Charlie tiende a exagerar, y me alegro que hayas decidido a olvidar a ese pelotudo que no te hizo ningún bien.

— ya que más da, el perdió una apuesta y yo fui la estúpida que cayo allí, por favor ya no quiero hablar más del tema, que me tiene la cabeza zumbando.

— Este bien — Dijo Alice aunque sé que ella insistirá en el tema y querrá ver mi laptop y va a molestar para que siga hablando con ese chico.

Seguimos comiendo y conversando de trivialidades y de lo poco que nos falta para salir de vacaciones, mis planes son Ir a Forks a ver a papá quedándome allí por tres meses, increíblemente divertido. Nótese el sarcasmo. Terminamos de comer y limpiamos todo, decidimos sentarnos en la sala a Ver alguna película que estén pasando por la Tv.

A mitad de la película decido irme a la cama, el llanto y las clases me dejan agotada por lo que solo quiero mi cama y dormir. Entro en mi habitación pero no tengo ganas de mirar mi laptop, por lo que me meto a mi cama y cierro mis ojos dejando que los brazos de Morfeo me lleven y me acobijen.

Sábado, un día donde puedes quedarte hasta tarde en la cama, dormir hasta que tu espalda duela por estar tanto tiempo en la cama, pero como todo en la vida nada es como uno quiere, Alice ha entrado como un huracán y yo solo tengo pensamientos asesinos hacia su persona.

— Vamos Bella es hora de levantarse —Grito emocionada saltando en mi cama, yo solo quería seguir durmiendo por lo que tome el cobertor junto con las sabanas y me tape hasta la cabeza enterrando mi rostro en mí en la almohada.

— Por favor —ruego.

— Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer — Alice seguía saltando e intentaba destaparme.

— Alice es sábado y quiero dormir — murmure en contra de mi almohada.

En un momento ya no sentí el peso de Alice en mi cama, por lo que suspire tranquila y me concentre en volver a dormir.

—Oh que lindo — dijo emocionada, eso llamo mi atención, me senté en la cama y me destape enfocando mi vista en donde estaba Alice, ella estaba sentada frente a mi escritorio con la mirada pegada en la pantalla de mi laptop.

— ¿Qué estás viendo? — pregunte, aunque sabía lo que estaba viendo.

— Él es un caballero y creo que deberías de ver esto — apunto hacia la pantalla, de una manera lenta me levante de la cama y camine hasta llegar a mi escritorio, Alice hizo que me sentara en la silla.

Suspire mirando la pequeña ventana que aún estaba abierta con un mensaje de él.

FunEd24: Ayer junto con mi hermano y mi primo salimos a tomar algo porque mi hermano estaba de cumpleaños, él quiso hacer una apuesta jugando Pool, por lo que perdí, tenía que demostrar que no era Gay. Por lo que ingrese a esta página y hable con la primera chica que vimos. Estaba junto a mi primo Jasper cuando me junte con esta chica, fuimos al cine y jamás en mi vida había sufrido tanto en una cita. Luego surgió un problema por lo que tuvimos que regresar antes y me ha dejado pensando muchas cosas. Por lo que he estado pensando en encontrar a alguien con quien conversar de la vida.

Ley una y otra vez, porque me hacía sentir así, sentía mil mariposas revolotear en mi estómago y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por horas, no sabía qué hacer con todo esto que estaba sintiendo. Aun no entendía porque me afectaba tanto, además con la confianza que contaba lo que había hecho, explicando por qué lo había hecho. Alice soltó una risita y me imagino el porqué.

— ¿Gay? — soltó Alice riendo con fuerza haciendo que yo también comenzara a reír de manera que hacía meses que no lo hacía.

—Entonces si es Gay tendrías una compañera de compras — Dije entre risas. Alice se cayó al suelo a causas de las risas.

—Deberías de contestarle y molestarlo por un rato — Hablo Alice después de calmarse un poco.

Asentí riéndome.

— Lo hare pero primero desayunare y me daré una ducha luego le contestare. — Me levante y camine hasta mi closet y saque la ropa que me pondría el dia de hoy.

Fui hasta el baño, abrí la llave y después de haberme desnudado me metí a la ducha, era muy cómico el hecho de que el tuviera que probar que no era Gay, pues con eso lo haría rabiar un poco y aparte me reiría de nuevo. Eso fue algo sorpresivo, desde lo que sucedió lo de Jacob no había vuelto a sonreír y lo que paso hace unos minutos me encanto. Sin conocer a esa persona me había hecho reír.

Seque mi cuerpo y me vestí, me puse unos jeans blancos y una camiseta manga larga con rayas blancas y negras horizontales y con mis converse. Seque mi cabello dejándolo suelto. Salí del baño y mire mi laptop, sonreí y fui a la cocina donde estaba Rose y Alice, me senté y Alice me dio mi desayuno. Una taza de café y unas tostadas con Mantequilla y un vaso de jugo de piña. Alice le conto a Rose lo que había pasado con el chico del Chat.

—Bueno, si es Gay, ya tenemos una nueva amiga, pero si no lo es — Rose movió sus cejas de manera sugerentes, Alice soltó una risita.

— Veremos que es — dije tomando un sorbo de mi café — pero mientras tanto solo hablare con el sobre su homosexualidad. —dije divertida.

— Anoche me paso algo extraño — susurro Alice mirándonos.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunte, siempre eso venía acompañado como con una visión.

— Veo a un chico, de cabellos color miel y ojos dorados como el ámbar pero en su boca tenia sangre y me miraba con temor — se quedó mirando la nada.

— ¿Eso que mierda significa? — pregunto Rose. Ella tenía cierto respeto por las visiones de Alice, pero muchas veces daban miedo.

— No lo sé, pero ciento cierta conexión con aquel chico — me miro. — también sales en mi visión.

— Explícate —dije interesada. Quizás me dirá que me sacare la lotería.

—Bueno nos veo a las tres en una casa, grande, escucho un llanto y yo camino hacia un bosque y allí veo al chico. — termino de hablar en un susurro.

— ¿y nosotras que? — pregunta Rose.

—Pues no lo sé, eso es todo lo que veo — se disculpó en silencio.

— tranquila cuando veas algo más, nos dirás ¿cierto? — dije dándole un poco de consuelo, sabía que ella se ponía un poco mal cuando sus "visiones" eran vagas y sin mucha información al respecto.

— Bien es hora de que tú —dijo Rose apuntándome — vayas a hablar con tu chico Gay.

Las tres nos largamos a reír. Luego de calmarnos y terminar de desayunar, ayude a limpiar la cocina. Rose tenía que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para su carrera. Alice insistía en querer y de compras, pero cuando le mencione que quería contestar el mensaje del chico Gay dejo de molestarme.

Fui a mi habitación y ordene mi cama, tome mi laptop y me acomode cruzando mis piernas y la puse encima. Puse varios cojines en mi espalda. Lei nuevamente el mensaje y solté un risita.

**ShyBell20: ¿Entonces en que conclusión quedaron? ¿Eres Gay o no? Pues si lo eres mi amiga y compañera de departamento le encantaría tener una amiga de compras. Creo que se llevarían bien. **

Reí y abrí una pestaña nueva para revisar mi Facebook. Después de la ruptura con Jacob, borre varias amistades que tenía que eras más amigos de él que mío. También borre todo lo relacionado con él y con Tania, además de borrar a su familia. Abrí mi documento donde tenía mi ensayo que tenía que terminar. Leí lo que había escrito y me gusto, añadí un par de cosas y seguí escribiendo hasta que el sonido de un nuevo mensaje me saco de mi concentración.

**FunEd24: Aun no lo sabemos, mi cita realmente quería comerme, pienso que era una caníbal. Realmente no quiero que te moleste por lo de la apuesta.**

**ShyBell20: Gracias al cielo no te comió ya que de lo contrario no estaríamos hablando. Creo que lo de la apuesta fue por una buena causa, aunque aún no sabemos si eres gay. A todo esto ¿porque creen que eres Gay?**

**FunEd24: Me alegra saber que ella no me comió y así puedo estar aquí contigo. Mi hermano jamás me ha visto con una chica por lo que piensa que soy.**

**ShyBell20: Lo bueno es que tu hermano se preocupa por ti. ¿Has tenido alguna novia o novio? **

**FunEd24: El hace un gran trabajo como hermano. Jamás he tenido novia o novio. ¿Qué hay de ti?**

**ShyBell20: Me alegro que tengas un hermano, creo que tienes dos. Que suerte. Si he tenido un novio.**

No tenía nada más que decir al respecto. Además que me estaba divirtiendo con este chico no quería arruinarlo con el recuerdo de Jacob.

**FunEd24: ¿Tenido? Tiempo pasado. No sé si es suerte tener dos hermanos porque jamás los puedo sacar de mi cabeza, pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo molestándome.**

**ShyBell20: si tiempo pasado. Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor. Cuéntame de ti.**

**FunEd20: quizás algún día te presente a mis hermanos y los adoptes. Quizás te los puedo regalar. Algo de mí. Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 22 años, estudio música. Vivo en New York. Creo que es tu turno.**

**ShyBell20: Con gusto los adopto. Bien es mi turno… Me llamo Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella. Tengo 20 años y vivo en **

El grito Alice hizo que saltara en la cama, deje mi laptop en mi cama y corrí hasta donde estaba Alice, quien estaba en el suelo sujetando su brazo izquierdo cerca de su pecho. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, era una de las pocas veces que veía a Alice llorar.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunte acercándome a ella y ayudándole a levantarse.

—No sé cómo me tropecé — sorbió su nariz mirando su brazo.

— Tendremos que ir al hospital — le di un pañuelo desechable, lo tomo con su otra mano.

— Está bien —dijo sin mucho ánimo. Busque sus documentos y los míos, tome sus llaves del coche y salimos hacia el hospital.

Ella tiene un lindo Porsche turbo amarillo era realmente un gusto manejarlo, no presionaba mucho el acelerador, realmente me encantaba el coche, pero eso jamás lo sabría Alice pues, ella quería darme uno igual pero en azul, eso jamás lo podría aceptar. En el camino hacia el hospital, me conto como se cayó. Pues ella había tenido otra de sus visiones pero ahora tenía mucho más información, ella quería contármelo y corrió pero no sabe cómo sus pies se enredaron en la pequeña alfombra que teníamos en la sala, cayó sobre su cuerpo y para no golpearse tan fuerte decidió que era mejor caer sobre su mano. Por lo que ahora estamos manejando al hospital. Seriamente no sé cómo paso, pues en el departamento la torpe soy yo y es un milagro de que en todos estos meses no haya estado en el hospital.

Me estacione y ayude a Alice a salir del coche, fui hasta recepción e ingrese los datos de Alice. Su padre estaba en Londres por asuntos de negocios, el ama mucho a su hija, su madre había muerto hace ya unos 7 años, murió a causa de un cáncer de mama, cuando los doctores se lo detectaron ya era demasiado tarde, meses después falleció. Alice nació en Biloxi, Mississippi, allí paso la mayoría de su niñez, pero cuando sucedió lo de su madre de mudaron a Seattle donde la conocí. Sé que Alice tiene una hermana y una sobrina pero nada más, creo que la muerte de su madre afecto demasiado para que se alejaran y no se volverían a hablar. Para Alice fue muy duro y sufrió mucho pero su padre siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándolo, dejo de lado sus negocios por casi un año solo por cuidar a su hija. Alice recuerda a su madre con mucho cariño, con el tiempo aprendió a hacerlo sin llorar. La enfermera sonrió y me dijo que nos llamarían pronto.

—Bien, creo que es la primera vez que venimos al hospital no siendo yo la afectada — solté un risita, Alice gruño.

— ¿Qué dijo la enfermera? — pregunto haciendo caso omiso de lo que dije.

— Pues lo mismo de siempre, que tenemos que esperar hasta que el medico nos llame. —Me encogí de hombros.

— No me gustan los hospitales — la mire divertida — deberíamos avisarle a Rose. —Asentí y saque mi teléfono.

_"Estamos en el hospital, Alice sufrió un accidente, te esperamos aquí. B"_

— Le mande un mensaje de texto — dije guardando mi teléfono. — Me dijiste que habías visto otra visión, dime ¿Qué viste? —le pregunte.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, vi a un hombre de como unos 25 años o menos, su cabello era como el sol y tenía los ojos dorados, era muy guapo y muy simpático. — Sonrió —llevaba una bata blanca — cerro los ojos — y en ella tenía su nombre, Carlisle Cullen. — Abrió los ojos y miro a la puerta de emergencia.

— Alice — susurre, era como estuviera durmiendo pero como ojos abiertos.

Un hombre salió por esas puertas y era exactamente como Alice lo había descrito, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, las visiones de Alice me daban un poquito de miedo.

—Es él — susurro mirándome.

— Alice Brandon —Llamo el doctor y nos pusimos de pie, Alice agarro mi mano y me acerco a ella lo más que pudo.

— Él está con el chico de cabello color miel —me susurro en mi oído la quede mirando — él doctor el igual a él, Bebe sangre.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —le susurre frunciéndole el ceño.

— Señoritas — La voz del médico era suave y aterciopelada, algo en su rostro me dijo que él había oído lo que estábamos hablando cosa que era muy extraña pues con suerte yo había escuchado a Alice.

— Me caí y creo que me eguince mi muñeca —respondió Alice tranquilamente mientras que el médico le tocaba la muñeca. Yo solo podía pensar en todo lo que Alice había dicho y no entendía como podía estar tan tranquila junto al doctor.

El doctor la mando a hacerse unas radiografías, mi teléfono sonó y en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Rose.

— Hola — salude después de apretar el botón verde para contestar.

— Estoy en la sala de espera, ¿dónde están? — pregunto preocupada.

— la están atendiendo, salgo ahora hay algo que quiero decirte. —susurre aunque estaba sola, sentía que debía de hacerlo.

— Te espero — cortamos la llamada y salí en su búsqueda, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

En unos de los pasillos vi al doctor hablando por teléfono tenía el ceño fruncido, sabía que estaba hablando pues movía sus labios pero no oía lo que decía y eso que no estaba tan lejos, decidí ir por Rose, salí por las puerta y busque a mi amiga con la mirada. Ella estaba sentada en uno de las sillas. Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto tomando mis manos entre las suyas, estaba muy preocupada.

— Alice se cayó cuando corría hacia mi cuarto después de haberte tenido una visión — Termine en un susurro mirando a mi alrededor, no quería que nadie más supiera de esto pues pensarían que mi amiga está loca y nosotras también por creerle.

— ¿Qué vio en su visión? —pregunto acercándose más a mí para no levantar la voz.

— Ella volvió a ver a un chico de ojos dorados, pero ahora vio que este tenía una bata y además vio el nombre de este — Rose frunció el ceño.

—Hay algo mas — afirmo.

—Ella dijo que ellos, beben sangre — le susurre aún más despacio. Rose soltó una carcajada que la enfermera nos hizo callar.

—Eso es ridículo. —seguía riéndose pero ahora lo hacía de manera más disimulada.

— ¿Qué? Tu siempre le crees a Alice — Hice una pausa — ¿Qué cambio ahora?

— Déjame ver — puso cara de estar pensando — Alice vio a un doctor que tienes los ojos dorados como el chico que ella vio, además de que beben sangre, me estas tratando de decir que ellos son vampiros — su cara detonaba diversión y no sabía porque, podía pensar estúpido pero las visiones de Alice rara vez cambiaban según ella decía que era porqué las personas tomaban una decisión y el futuro se escribía a partir de esa decisión. Rose sabía que las visiones funcionaban y ahora se mostraba incrédula.

—Tú misma has visto que sus visiones son ciertas — dije un poco enojada.

— Lo sé, pero esto raya en lo ridículo Bella, los vampiros no existen — me sorprendió que su voz fuera decidida e hice que dudara por primera vez de las visiones de Alice.

—Ya estoy Lista — dijo Alice frente a nosotras, traía su brazo con una cabestrillo y su muñeca venía con yeso, en la otra mano traía una bolsa que supuso que eran sus medicinas.

— Vamos — me levante y salimos hasta el coche de Alice, Rose no había traído su coche ya que lo había chocado la última vez y no lo pudo arreglar por lo que tuvo que mandarlo a la aseguradora.

Cosa que a su padre no le gusto, Rosalie Lillian Hale, ella nació en Rochester, New York, sus padres están divorciados y su madre no le interesa que sucede con hija, todo lo contrario con su padre, el señor Hale se desvive por Rose aunque muchas veces han tenido discusiones. Ella se alejó de su casa días después de haberse graduado, unos chicos la habían agredido, su propio novio y sus amigos la habían violado. Ella no soporto el dolor de estar en aquella ciudad por lo que se mudó a Seattle. Cuando su padre se enteró de lo sucedido contrato un sicario para que matar sin ningún pudor a quienes habían acabado con su dulce Rosalie.

Cuando llego aquí estaba viviendo en un hotel y estaba buscando una casa o departamento. Alice y yo la conocimos cuando estaba en el parque leyendo el periódico buscando un lugar, Alice sin vergüenza se acercó y le comenzó a hablar ofreciéndole el departamento, ella acepto y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables. Ellas son mis hermanas.

Llegamos a casa después de unos minutos, Rose ayudo a Alice a colocarse el pijama, mientras que yo comenzaba a cocinar algo para cenar, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estuvimos varias horas en el hospital. El hospital, no podía sacar de mi cabeza a ese doctor y en la forma en que todo su cuerpo estaba rígido cuando Alice me conto lo de su visión y todo lo demás.

Hice puré de papas con carne al horno, serví los platos y corte la carne de Alice en pequeños cuadros, también hice ensalada de lechuga con paltas. Cenamos en silencio. Ninguna de nosotras decía nada y era a causa de la visión de Alice, era muy extraño, por más que quería me decía a mí misma que lo que me dijo Alice era una completa ridiculez como lo había dicho Rose, pero algo en mi interior me decía que había un alto porcentaje que en que todo fuera verdad, pero de verdad seria cierto que los vampiros existen o son solo personas que tienen un extraño habito de alimentación, quizás sean de Rumania y tienen un complejo de Drácula o que se yo. Todo lo que mi cabeza pensaba eran completamente ridículas, todas ellas. Lo más probable es que todo sea imaginación de Alice y espero que así sea.

Luego de cenar cada una se fue a su habitación había sido un sábado de los más estresante, termine de limpiar la cocina y me fui a mi habitación. Mire mi laptop y maldije por lo bajo, pues cuando Alice había tenido su pequeño accidente estaba hablando con el chico Gay. Me acerque a la laptop y mire la ventana del chat, allí estaban varios mensajes esperándome.

**FunEd24: ¿Qué sucedió?**

**FunEd24: ya te arrepentiste de hablarme o algo muy malo paso. Sea lo que sea espero que estés bien.**

**FunEd24: Estaré esperando tu respuesta, sea la hora que sea. **

**FunEd24: quisiera saber dónde vives para así ver si estás bien.**

Sonreí, él estaba preocupado por mí, eso es tierno, aunque no lo conociera me hacía sentir bien.

Teclee mi respuesta.

**ShyBell20: Lo siento tanto, mi amiga sufrió un accidente y estuvimos todo el día en el hospital, lamento preocuparte más de lo que debiera. **

Mientras esperaba por su respuesta decidí tomar un año, busque mi pijama en uno de mis cajones y me metí al año. Rápidamente me duche y me puse mi pijama y seque mi cabello, la casa estaba inusualmente en silencio y no me gustaba. Trence mi cabello y me metí a la cama poniendo mi laptop en mis piernas, prendí mi televisor para que metiera un poco de ruido. Mire mi laptop y ya tenía un mensaje.

**FunEd24: Espero que tu amiga este mejor y que no sea nada grave. Me preocupo por que eres mi amiga o ¿no? Y creo que eso es lo que hacen los amigos.**

**Shybell20: si eso hacen los amigos. Alice está bien, tiene un esguince leve en su muñeca, aun no comprendo cómo fue que paso, ella es muy hábil.**

**FunEd20: Me alegro que ella esté bien. **

**ShyBell20: Si esta mejor, aunque ella lo vio venir, es extraño.**

**FunEd24: ¿Extraño? ¿Lo vio venir? **

No sabía si decirle lo de Alice o no, pero necesitaba saber la opinión de alguien más o quizás el pensaría que estamos locas y que necesitamos urgentemente ver un doctor y como si un balde de agua frio cayera sobre mi cuerpo, toda la sangre huyo de mi cuerpo. Rápidamente comencé a ver toda la conversación. Tape mi boca con mi mano al leer el nombre del chico.

— Alice — grite, esto no podía estar pasando. Rose y Alice entraron a mi habitación asustadas mirándome con preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Alice llegando a mi lado.

— ¿Cuál era el nombre del médico que te atendió hoy? — pregunte mirando la pantalla de mi laptop.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el medico aquí? — pregunto Rose sentándose en mi cama.

— Carlisle Cullen ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — el rostro de Alice comenzaba a entender algo.

— El chico del chat se apellida Cullen — susurre — creo que es su hijo o su hermano, no lo sé pero sé que es pariente del médico.

—Oh por Dios — grito Alice haciéndome saltar.

— Tienes que seguir hablando con él y sacarle algo de información — aconsejo Rose.

— Creo que lo hare — afirme. Alice estaba ida en sus pensamientos. Rose y yo la miramos sabiendo lo que pasaba, lo más seguro es que estaba teniendo una de sus visiones.

— Alice — la llamo Rose con cuidado — ¿Qué vez?

— Una casa — susurro tan bajo que pensé no la había escuchado, Rose se levantó y tomo unas hojas de mi impresora y un lápiz de mi escritorio. Puso las hojas sobre un cuaderno y le dio el lápiz a Alice y esta comenzó a dibujar una casa. Cualquier otra persona hubiera estado muerta de miedo por lo que estaba pasando pero nosotras ya estábamos acostumbradas.

Más que una casa era una mansión, era realmente era grande, en la parte frontal donde estaba la puerta habían cuatro postes grande y gruesos, muchas ventanas y una gran puerta. Me quede mirando esa casa, porque me parecía conocida y no sabía porque.

— Yo conozco esa casa —dije después de un rato de silencio, las tres mirábamos el dibujo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron las dos mirándome fijamente.

— Si, un par de veces, siempre he soñado con comprarla, pero los dueños era unos señores de apellidos Masen y por supuesto que yo jamás podría comprarla.

— Tenemos que ir —aseguro Rose poniéndose en pie.

— ¿Quieres decir ahora mismo? — pregunte confusa.

—Claro, tenemos que averiguar esto de las visiones de Alice — tomo el papel con el dibujo y lo mostro — estas visiones se han vuelto más seguidas, antes eran ¿Cuántas? Una cada dos semanas, ahora son una cada dos días.

— Tienes razón, tenemos que ir y averiguar qué es lo que sucede y por qué estamos tan involucradas en todo esto— dijo Alice completamente decidida, por lo que supe que no había marcha atrás.

— Está bien — dije levantándome de la cama. — Vamos y terminemos con esta incógnita.

Rose y Alice dejaron mi habitación para ir a cambiarse de ropa. Yo también decidí cambiarme de ropa, colocándome unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta negra y mis converse, reí por lo bajo, ya que parecía que fuera a entrar a espiar o algo así, solo me faltaba un gorro negro y listo. Arregle mi cabello en una cola de caballo y salí en búsqueda de mis amigas. Solté una carcajada cuando las vi. Rose llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro hasta la cintura y un top negro con letras plateadas y unas botas de tacón alto. Sus cabellos estaban tomados en dos coletas y tenía en su mano una chaqueta de cuero negro. Alice apareció saltando y con una sonrisa. Llevaba puesto un jeans negro y una camiseta de tirantes negro con unas botas bajas negras, en su mano buena llevaba una chaqueta.

— ¿Me ayudan? — Pregunto alzando la chaqueta. Rose la ayudo y salimos hacía en coche de Alice aun que era de un color llamativo y era muy silencioso.

Nos montamos al coche y maneje hacia esa casa. Nadie dijo nada, estábamos perdidas en nuestros pensamientos. A Los pocos minutos habíamos llegado a la calle donde estaba esa casa. No quería que ellos vieran el coche por lo que lo estacione este los arbustos y árboles y nos quedamos allí mirando a la gran casa. Rose levanto el dibujo poniéndolo cerca de nuestra vista. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

* * *

**Me siento un poquito mal por que solo tuve 2 reviews en el capitulo anterior, pero bueno se que llegaran mas y si no pues, no importa, seguire escribiendo por que es lo que me gusta. gracias a todas aquellas que dejan su review. en este Fic Rosalie, tendra un poder especial, que lo veremos mas adelante. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. que lo disfruten. **

**Roxy. XD**


	4. mudanza y encuentros

**Los personajes son de S.M... La historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Enséñame a Amar**

**Capítulo 4 Mudanzas y encuentros**

**Edward Pov.**

Eran las tres de la mañana y Lillian se había quedado dormida después de haberle dado el biberón y Carlisle aprovecho para que habláramos sobre la mudanza y todo lo demás. Emmett quería irse pronto de New York y así poder darle un futuro normal a Lillian, cosa que encontraba un poco absurda ya que por nuestra condición. Jasper no tenía problemas, pues el iría donde la familia fuera, lo mismo era conmigo. Carlisle podía decidir dónde nos fuéramos y nosotros le seguiríamos, pero sabíamos que Carlisle no iba a tomar una decisión sin consultarnos, por eso eran las reuniones familiares a las 3 de la mañana.

— Como Lillian está dormida, planearemos donde nos mudaremos — Dijo Carlisle sentándose en el sofá de Emmett, Esme sentó junto a él sonriéndonos cariñosamente.

— Creo que nos tenemos que ir a un lugar frio, eso es claro — Opino Emmett de pie junto a la cuna de la niña.

—Bien, he pedido mi transferencia al Northwest Hospital & medical center en Seattle, podemos irnos hoy mismo yo mañana tengo que presentarme en el hospital.

—Por mi está bien, allí tenemos la casa que esta amueblada y lista para utilizarse, lo único que tendríamos que comprar serían las cosas de Lillian — Dije mirando a Emmett quien me sonrió, en Seattle teníamos una casa, bueno casa de mis padres, ellos la compraron durante el último año de su vida. Hace varias décadas que no vamos por allí.

— Bien el vuelo sale a las cuatro, por lo que tienen que ir a empacar lo que se quieran llevar. —ordeno mi padre. Mire el reloj en mi muñeca y eran las tres y treinta teníamos tiempo suficiente.

Esme se quedó guardando la ropa de la pequeña mientras todo los demás nos íbamos a empacar, puse toda mi ropa en mis maletas y ya estaba listo, mire nuevamente mi reloj y habían pasado cinco minutos. Baje las maletas hasta la sala allí estaba Jasper muy ansioso, lo podía sentir, tenía sus maletas a su lado. A los segundos bajo Carlisle con sus maletas y las de Esme, Esme bajo con un bolso de la pequeña y con la niña en brazos, Emmett la seguía de cerca con sus maletas.

— Bien, estamos todos están listo y ya nos vamos. Los coches se los llevaran en un rato cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto. — dijo Carlisle salieron por la puerta y poniendo las maletas en su coche.

Deje mis maletas en el coche y ayude a Emmett, el viajaría conmigo. Jasper se iría con Carlisle y Esme. Rápidamente nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Lillian estaba dormida en los brazos de Emmett. Sonreí eran increíble ver a mi hermano el rey de las bromas tan centrado y tranquilo. En 10 minutos estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando abordar el avión. Jasper estaba un poco tenso con toda la gente estaba a su alrededor, Emmett estaba perdido mirando a su "hija", Carlisle y Esme estaban en su burbuja, lo mire detenidamente, realmente me gustaría encontrar una pareja, verlos a ellos, me hace creer en el amor y todo lo que conlleva una relación, Carlisle dice que nosotros, los vampiros, cuando nos enamoramos es para siempre, se podría decir que _Ella _sería la única en toda nuestra existencia, así como yo y los chicos nos gustaría tener a esa persona con quien pasar el resto de la eternidad. Quizás algún día me enamore y pueda compartir con ella todo lo que me queda de "vida".

— Pasajeros con destino a Seattle, vuelo 4113 por favor abordar por puerta 3, por su atención, muchas gracias— Sonó una voz por el alto párlate. Todos nos levantamos y abordamos nuestro vuelo. Estábamos en primera fila, y realmente las azafatas nos comían con la mirada. Por Dios sus mentes estaban llenas de escenas de sexo en todo el avión. Esta empresa de verdad deberían de contratar a mojas como azafatas, cada vez que viajamos es lo mismo.

Las atenciones excesivas por parte de las sobre cargos son cada vez más asquerosas por así decirlo, sus mentes están completamente llenas de todo menos de atender su trabajo, suspire exasperado y cerré mis ojos pretendiendo dormir bloquee mi mente y así no escuchar nada a mi alrededor. Podía sentir las olas de Jasper calmándome sonreí levemente.

El vuelo por fin termino ya habíamos sacado las maletas, mi padre tenía que ir al hospital por lo que los demás nos fuimos a la casa. Emmett quiso que retáramos un coche que fuera apto para la pequeña Lilly, yo por mi parte solo quería un coche normal mientras el mío llegara. Jasper nos trataba de calmar mandándonos olas de calma nada sutiles, Esme había desaparecido mientras nosotros tratábamos de ponernos de acuerdo.

— Vámonos — ordeno Esme tirándome un juego de llaves, agarre las llaves y mire a mi madre, quien le había dado un par de llaves a Jasper. —Ustedes dos se irán juntos — Apunto a mí y a Emmett — y a ver si así dejan de pelear como niños chiquitos.

— Está bien — dije mirando hacia abajo como un niño que fue regañado.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunto mi madre a Emmett.

— Si, ma — contesto con voz de niño pequeño y con su pequeña hija en sus brazos, eso era gracioso, tuve que morderme la mejilla por dentro para no soltar la risotada. Jasper apretaba sus labios tratando de no reir.

— Bien, ahora vámonos — dijo caminando llevando sus maletas. Nosotros la seguimos. Ella había alquilado una Ford suv roja para nosotros y para ellos había alquilado un Audi suv Q5 blanco. Eran buenos coches. Metí mis maletas y las maletas de Emmett en la parte trasera, él ya se había subido en el asiento trasero con la niña. Suspire y me subí al coche, puse la llave en el contacto y comencé a manejar hacia la casa. Emmett no dijo nada por lo tanto yo tampoco y en su mente solo había pensamientos para la pequeña, como sería escuchar su voz diciendo papá, o cuando diera sus primeros pasos. También estaba creando un plan de contingencia cuando se le acercaran los chicos. Negué con la cabeza aparcando el carro en el garaje de la casa, Jasper llego a los segundo después de mí.

— Sigue igual que antes —susurre bajándome del coche mirando la casa. No había cambiado en nada. Más que una casa era como una mansión, fue un gustito que se dieron mis padres biológicos.

—Sigue siendo hermosa — dijo mi madre a mi lado.

_"Es bueno estar en casa" _— pensó para mí. Yo asentí.

Esme abrió la puerta y los recuerdos agolparon mi mente, habíamos estado aquí los últimos meses de vida. Suspire y camine hasta las escaleras, mi habitación era la misma de siempre. Subí y fui directo a mi habitación, aún conservaba la cama, ya que me hacía sentir un poco humano, aún conservaba las fotos de mis padres, y de mi cuando era humano. Me tire en la cama, era temprano cerré mis ojos deseando poder dormir y poder despertar para ver a mi madre, sonriéndome, con ese brillo especial en sus verdes ojos o escuchar a mi padre después de una de sus reuniones con los abogados. O escuchar a mi madre regañarme cuando me comía sus manzanas para el pie. Todo eso lo perdí y nunca volverá.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Jasper en la puerta.

— Si, ¿Por qué? — pregunte sentándome en mi cama, mirándolo.

— Pues tu melancolía me llega hasta los huesos — dijo entrando a mi habitación.

— La casa me trae recuerdos y eso me pone un poquito melancólico. —me encogí de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, pero creo que mudarnos fue lo mejor que podemos hacer, además tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto — Sonrió, el realmente creía que de esto saldría algo bueno.

— Eso espero, hermano — sonreí tratando que contagiarme de su buena vibra.

Bajamos hasta la sala, no me había dado cuenta de que se estaba haciendo de noche, y aun no había sacado mis maletas del coche. Salí de la casa rumbo a la cochera, abrí el porta maleta y saque mis maletas justo en ese momento venían llegando nuestros coches y la moto de Jasper. Firme los papeles y me dieron las llaves, los chicos van a estar contentos por ver sus coches. Por fin tendría mi volvo. Tome mis maletas y subí a mi habitación dejando mis maletas sobre la cama y comencé a sacar mi ropa. Afuera estaba completamente oscuro, deberíamos ir a cazar, era fin de semana y Carlisle no tendría que trabajar. Termine de desempacar mis cosas, volví a la sala con mis hermanos. Emmett estaba dándole su biberón a Lillian mientras que Jasper sonreía divertido mirando la escena. Emmett le estaba hablando a la niña como si fuera una joven.

—... Por eso no tienes que preocuparte, porque yo los alejare de ti, nadie se te acercara, de eso puedes estar segura. — negué con la cabeza.

— Sabes que la niña no entiende nada de lo que acabas de decir ¿cierto? — pregunte sentándome en un sillón frente a Emmett, el levanto la vista y se encogió de hombros.

— ella tiene que saber que tiene prohibido acercarse a un chico — dijo serio frunciendo el ceño, Jasper no aguanto más y termino riéndose a carcajada derrapándose en el sillón hasta caer el suelo. Emmett se enojó y tomo un de los cojines para tirárselo a Jasper pero antes de que el objeto volador impactara en el rostro de Jasper escuche un voz en mi mente.

_"Wow mas que casa, es una mansión"_ la mente de aquella persona no estaba muy lejos, no me di cuenta de que uno de los cojines había impactado en mi cara.

Eddie te pusiste pálido — Dijo Emmett divertido.

— Muy gracioso — dije sarcásticamente — pero escuche a alguien — dije poniéndome de pie, Jasper estaba realmente tenso.

—Yo no escuche nada — Dijo Emmett.

— El pensamiento de Alguien — dije lo obvio.

— Oh — fue la gran acotación de Emmett, Carlisle estaba en su estudio junto con Esme.

— Creo que no estamos solos — dije caminando hacia una de las ventanas que daba hacia el bosque, enfoque mi vista pero no vi nada.

— Claro — dijo Emmett —Son los espíritus chocarreros que vienen por nosotros. —hizo como si tiritara y la niña comenzó a llorar.

Esme salió del estudio y tomo a la niña dándole un golpe en la nuca a Emmett por idiota y haber despertado a Lillian.

— Debes de aprender a quedarte tranquilo cuando tienes a la niña en brazos — lo regaño mamá haciendo que la pequeña se quedara dormida.

— Lo siento, ma — susurro Emmett, como si fuera pequeño. "_estúpido, tú y tus fantasma" _pensó para mí.

—es enserio — frunciendo el ceño.

— Calma — Dijo Jasper poniéndose a mi lado. — Son tres, pero están lejos— susurro tan rápido que cualquier humano no lo hubiera escuchado.

— No lo sé — dije tratando de buscar la mente de esa persona — sabes que puedo escuchar a esas personas cuando están realmente cerca, cuando son desconocidas, además la casa está en medio del bosque.

—Quizás sean excursionistas, vamos a cenar tengo sed — dijo Emmett poniéndose en pie y saliendo por la puerta delantera. Jasper y yo nos miramos un par de segundos y decidimos no preocuparnos. Seguimos a Emmett metiéndonos en el bosque.

**Pov Jasper.**

Sentía las emociones de personas bastante cerca, pero no quise que Edward se preocupara por eso, bloquee mi mente y comenzamos a correr. Para Edward corre es relajante por lo que nos adelantó rápidamente, Emmett no se quedó atrás y cuando sintió el aroma de un oso pardo corrió más rápido. Yo quise quedarme cerca por si las cosas se complicaban un poco. Sentí el aroma de un venado bastante cerca por lo que decidí alimentarme. Me coloque detrás de un árbol observando al animal que estaba tomando agua, cuando sintió mi aroma levanto su cabeza y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, pues sabía que su fin había llegado.

Sonreí y la ponzoña se juntaba en mi boca, podía sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente acertando que el depredador estaba cerca, podía sentir su miedo y me encantaba, estaba a punto de salir corriendo para escapar y sobrevivir pero ya era demasiado tarde. Salí detrás del árbol y corrí detrás del venado disfrutando mucho correr detrás de mí presa, pero la sed ya se estaba volviendo peor, salte y caí en la espalda del venado, este quiso escapar, gruñí fuerte mientras enterraba mis dientes en su cuello y el caliente liquido de su sangre hacia el camino hasta mi estómago.

Debería ir a cazar un puma o algún oso. El venado no calmara mi sed por completo. Cuando el corazón del animal dejo de latir y supe que ya estaba completamente seco, lo deje a un lado y estando aun agachado gire mi rostro para mirar a una chica que estaba a unos 100 metros de mí, estaba mirándome fijamente, sus ojos grises me miraban como si me conocieran, sus emociones estaban tranquilas y eso me extraño ya que me había visto matar y alimentarme de un animal, debería estar aterrada, pero de alguna forma sus ojos me demostraban que me conocía. Sus facciones se me hacían conocidas y las imágenes del día anterior golpearon mi mente como un torrente de agua. La chica no quitaba la vista de mis ojos, su olor me llamaba, su sangre cantaba para mí como jamás lo había hecho, la ponzoña llenaba mi boca, sin pensarlo comencé a acercarme a ella, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse mientras yo me acercaba más a ella, pero no parecía tener ni el más mínimo de terror.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunte después de tragar la ponzoña y mirando a sus ojos, que me tenían completamente hipnotizado.

—Alice — susurro y su aliento choco en mi rostro, mierda sí que era delicioso.

— No deberías estar aquí —dije un poco amenazante, pero su sangre me llamaba para probarla, saborearla. Cerré mis ojos fuerte tratando de concentrarme en algo más que no sea la sangre de la chica, no quería comentar el error de morderla, Carlisle no me lo perdonaría y yo tampoco.

— Lo sé — su voz era suave como la seda.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no estas corriendo por tu vida? — pregunte realmente intrigado por esta chica.

— Porque sé que no me harás nada —estaba realmente confiada en que yo no le haría daño.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — me di cuenta de que la distancia entre nosotros era mínima, y poco quedaba de mi control.

— Lo he visto — hizo una pausa levantando su mano y poniéndola en mi mejilla, su pulgar viajo hasta la comisura de mis labios. — te he conocido y se lo que eres.

—No — dije tomando su mano y alejándola de mi rostro, no podía permitir que esto sucediera. Sin pensarlo comencé a correr en dirección contraria de donde la estaba la chica, la ponzoña aún estaba en mi boca y necesitaba despejar mi cabeza.

Corrí hasta pasar el límite con Canadá y encontré un puma, que lo devore en un par de segundo, tire su cuerpo sin vida en un rio, pero seguía teniendo la necesita de cazar para sacar de mi cabeza a esa chica de cabellos negros. Encontré una manada de venado, acabe con todos ellos en un par de segundos. Cuando termine de alimentarme, escondí sus cuerpos y me senté en una roca, me relaje y comencé a recordar lo que había pasado durante la caza. Esa chica, sus ojos, aun podía sentir su mano sobre mi mejilla, jamás ningún humano se me había acercado tanto como ella, claro que era porque sabían en su interior que yo les podía hacer daño. Pero ella, no tuvo temor de mí, hasta me toco, sabiendo lo que era, sabiendo que en un segundo yo era capaz de quitarle su vida. Fue algo totalmente sorpresivo. Además estaba su sangre, que significaba todo esto, necesitaba hablar con Carlisle, él era el único que podía explicarme que pasaba con la sangre de esa chica. Como era que podía volverme loco y así idear muchas maneras de beber su sangre.

Respire profundamente, esto estaba mal, yo no tendría que estar pensando esto. Aunque era el más nuevo en esta dieta tengo que ser ms fuerte que este deseo, tengo que aprender a contralarme, esto puede que se repita con otro humano y sé que no debo actuar así. Eso también tendría que hablar con Carlisle, necesitaba de sus consejos para controlar el desea de sangre.

Me levante de la roca y comencé a correr con destino a mi casa, tenía que haber una forma de poder controlar todo esto. A unos 200 metros de casa me detuve, necesitaba calmar mis emociones o sino todos en casa notarían mi estado de ánimo. Además que tenía que bloquear mi mente sutilmente por Edward. Entre por la puerta de la cocina, podía escuchar el latido del corazón de Lilly, ella estaba durmiendo, claro que lo estaba ya que eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

— ¿Carlisle? —pregunte saliendo de la cocina, me detuve en el comedor.

—En el estudio — contesto mi padre. Porque eso es lo que él era para mí, mi padre. Quien me había acogido sin preguntas y sin juzgarme por mi pasado.

Camine a paso humano hasta llegar a la puerta del estudio de mi padre, sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Escuche su voz.

— Pasa —dijo, abrí la puerta, busque a mi padre con la vista, él estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, escribiendo en unos papeles, deben de ser del hospital.

— Puedo hablar contigo un momento — pregunte entrando al estudio y acercándome hacia su escritorio.

— Por supuesto — sonrió — sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, toma asiento — estiro su mano invitándome a sentar en uno de los sillones de época que estaban cerca del escritorio, hice como él me dijo.

—Hoy tuve un pequeño problema — dije tranquilamente. Emmett y Edward aun no llegaban de cacería y eso me daba un poco más de tranquilidad.

—Dime ¿Qué paso? — puso toda su atención en mí y lo agradecía.

— Estuve a punto de morder a una humana — la vergüenza me carcomía y no pida mirar a Carlisle a la cara después de mi confesión.

— ¿Cómo fue que una humana se cruzó en tu camino mientras estaban en su cacería? — pregunto confuso.

— Yo tampoco sé cómo paso — hice una pausa — estaba detrás de un venado y creí que estaba bastante alejado de la casa, pero comencé a perseguir al venado y sin darme cuenta termine a unos quinientos metros de la casa. Cuando termine de vacía al animal, sentí que no estaba solo y cuando me gire había una chica, una humana a no más de doscientos metros de mí y no tenía miedo.

—espera ¿dice que una humana estaba cerca de donde estabas cazando? — pregunto realmente asombrado.

— Si y me acerque a ella con toda la intención de morderla — cerré mis ojos calmando mis emociones — su sangre me llamaba a probarla, fue horrible, quería saborearla como jamás desee la sangre de algún humano. Pero ella no tuvo miedo incluso cuando estaba lo bastante cerca de ella, se atrevió a tocar mi rostro.

— Creo que eso tiene una explicación bastante simple — se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, como podía estar tranquilo —pero dime como se llama la chica.

— Alice —susurre, él en el acto se sentó derecho mirándome con su vista firme en mí.

— Esa chica sabe lo que somos — afirmo y yo me tense porque ella misma me lo había dicho.

— ¿la conoces? — pregunte.

— hoy la atendí en el hospital, tiene un esguince en la muñeca. Pero qué raro que sepa donde vivimos y que sepa que somos, ella tiene algo especial — su voz tenía el tono pensativo que daba a entender que algo iba a pasar.

— ¿Por qué su sangre era tan irresistible para mí? —le pregunte esa era la duda que más me inquietaba.

— Cuando estuve con los volturis, lo supe, cuando la sangre de un humano es irresistible para los vampiros se le llama "la tua cantante". Eso quiere decir que su sangre canta para ti, canta para que la pruebes y ames esa sangre, muchas veces hay vampiros que de esa forma encuentran a su pareja y ese lazo no se puede romper fácilmente — me quede pensando en lo que mi padre me acaba de decir. Ella sería mi pareja, para siempre pero era una humana, no podría pedirle que cambiara por mí, no podría.

— Si ella es la tua cantante, debes aprender a estar a su lado controlando tu monstro —me aconsejo — y deja que ella tome la decisión. — sabia a lo que se refería con lo último.

—Gracias papá — respondí un poco más tranquilo. Me levante y Salí de la habitación. Realmente la plática con Carlisle me había ayudado a entender lo que me había pasado. Me senté en la sala escuchando como mi hermano Emmett le susurra cosas a Lilly, ese hombre no dejara a la niña en paz nunca, pobre de ella por tener un papa tan idiota. Una carcajada resonó en toda la casa y supe que Edward estaba de chismoso en mi cabeza.

_"Lárgate, chismoso, pareces una vieja cahuinera1" _pensé para mi hermano mayor. El solo rio más fuerte.

—Vas a despertar a mi hija — gruño Emmett desde su habitación. Sonreír.

— oh salió el padre protector a defender a su hija de un mes — dijo Edward con Sorna, mientras que yo le enviaba olas de felicidad a Edward. Su risa lleno la casa. Emmett gruño más fuerte. Haciendo que la niña se despertara y yo rompiera en risas.

— Se callan todos ya — ordeno Esme desde la puerta de la habitación de Emmett luego sentí un fuerte golpe, lo más seguro que Ella le hubiera dado su merecido ya era la segunda vez que despertaba a la niña por idiota.

— ¿Jugamos? — pregunto Edward bajando por las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Seguro —dije entusiasmado ya que aún nos quedaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera y pudiéramos salir como gente normal, tenía planeado ver lo de la universidad y poder buscar a la chica.

Edward prendió la Xbox y me dio un control mientras que él se quedaba con otro. Teníamos varios de repuestos ya que no nos sabíamos medir cuando jugábamos. Puso blur, es un juego y comenzamos una carrera, tenía que decir que Edward era bueno dado a su don, pero podía sentir su ansiedad por ganar, él mande una par de olas de furia para que rompiera el mando y poder ganar, lo más divertido era jugar con Emmett. Es el más sensible a mi poder y eso lo hacía realmente divertido. Seguimos jugando y estábamos en un empate. Era la última carrera y eran las diez de la mañana, estábamos aquí sentado desde las cinco de la mañana, lo único bueno de ser vampiro es que no tenemos necesidad de dormir o de ir al baño podíamos estar sentado todo el día como una estatua y nuestros músculos no dolerían jamás, pero teníamos que tener cuidado de no quedar como estatuas llenas de tierra.

Como siempre Edward gano y el juego se volvió completamente aburrido y monótono. Apagamos la Xbox y nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa para dar una vuelta por la cuidad y hacer los papeles de la universidad. Cuando termine mi ducha busque mi ropa en mi closet, pronto necesitaría un cambio de ropa. Me puse unos jeans negros y con una camiseta blanca, tome mi chaqueta y baje a la sala, donde estaban Edward y Emmett esperándome. Edward llevaba unos jeans Azules oscuros una camiseta blanca con una camisa gris abierta. Emmett iba con unos jeans negros y una camiseta gris y una chaqueta blanca.

— Bien, creo que iré en tu auto, no tengo ganas de manejar mi moto —le dije a Edward quien asintió.

— Vamos entonces — Dijo Emmett entusiasmado.

— ¿Y la pequeña? — le pregunte mientras salimos al garaje.

— Mamá me está haciendo el favor de cuidarla mientras estoy afuera, por lo que después de la universidad tenemos que ir al centro comercial a comprar sus cosas. —se subió a su jeep.

— Sera — dije subiéndome al coche de Edward, el rápidamente se puso a manejar hacia la universidad de Seattle. Edward había sacado sus papeles para seguir estudiando artes en música en la universidad, no le molestaba haber dejado Julliard ya que ya había estudiado varias veces allí. Yo seguía mis estudios de psicología.

Emmett trataría de validar sus estudios en esta universidad y así poder graduarse, aunque realmente no nos importaba mucho los estudios pero teníamos que aparentar la edad que decíamos tener. Aunque para ninguno era muy difícil. A Los pocos segundos habíamos llegado a la universidad, y para suerte de nosotros el rector estaba allí, ya que había sucedido un mal entendido en algunas notas y se tenía que resolver antes del lunes. Su secretaria nos comía con la mirada, pobre de Edward tenía una mueca de asco en su rostro lo que me daba a entender que sus pensamientos no eran nada puros hacia nosotros, ella no se daba cuenta de que podríamos ser sus nietos. Los minutos pasaban y el rector no nos atendía.

— ¿Cuánto más? — Le pregunte a Edward a velocidad vampírica. Estaba desesperado allí. La lujuria de la secretaria me estaba volviendo loco.

— Solo un par de minutos más —me tranquilizo Edward.

Un par de minutos más y la puerta del rector se abrió y nos hizo pasar, yo agradecía a cualquier ser divino de alla arriba que se compadeciera de nosotros. Nos sentamos como lo indico el señor Prescott. Le expusimos nuestro deseo de estudiar allí, el vio nuestro historial y calificaciones, realmente estaba asombrado por estas ya que eran solo 10. Emmett le explico lo suyo y le permitió tomar algunas de los ramos para que se pudiera graduar en un par de meses. Lo de nosotros estaba bien y mañana comenzaríamos las clases, el rector nos dio la documentación que tenían que firmar nuestros padre y todo lo demás, así como nuestros horarios y el reglamento de la universidad, también todas las actividades extracurriculares que nos ayudarían a graduarnos con mayor calificación. El propio rector decidió darnos un tour por el campus que casualmente su secretaria decidido unírsenos. Por dios esto tenía que ser una broma. Esa mujer debería estar en los cincuenta o más, Edward trataba de mantener a la secretaria lejos de ella y yo trataba de mandarle olas de vergüenza para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Emmett iba muy entretenido con la plática del señor Prescott, mientras que Edward y yo sufríamos con la secretaria.

Cuando nuestra tortura termino no espere a ninguno de mis hermanos, solo quería salir de allí, quería tener un poco de paz en mis emociones. Edward llego detrás de mí y sonrió.

—Vaya señora —dije un poco más relajado de lo que estaba.

— Fue la peor tortura que pude sentir —dije apoyando mi cabeza contra el cristal, podía sentir el sudor inexistente en mi frente.

— Me gustaría ser como Emmett, así no vería nada y no sentiría nada de lo que pasamos allí adentro — Edward comenzó a maneja con rumbo al centro comercial, hoy tendríamos una tarde de compras. Genial tres hombres comprando cosas para un bebe.

En el centro comercial Emmett estaba realmente entusiasmado por comprarle cosas a su hija. Como buenos hermanos lo acompañamos a una de las tiendas para bebes. Allí todo era rosa, lila y blanco. Habían muchas cosas. Jamás habíamos comprados este tipo de cosas, deberíamos haber venido con Esme, ella era nuestra madre y debería de saber que cosas se compran, Emmett estaba viendo un vestido y se lo ponía encima de su pecho.

— Creo que esto le quedara —decía mirando el traje en su pecho.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes si eso le queda? — pregunte realmente este hombre era idiota. Pobre de la mujer que se enamore de él.

— pues porque soy su padre y se que le quedara — dijo con aire de suficiencia.

—Yo creo que debes de ver la etiqueta —Edward siempre tan sabio.

—Bien —respondió Emmett rendido y miro la etiqueta en el trajecito — dice que es para tres meses o más.

— Creo que le quedara. Los bebes crecen rápidos en esta etapa — Edward, creo que debería de ejercer como médico. Era realmente bueno.

— vaya, Eddie no creí que fuera bueno con esto de los bebes — el tono de Emmett estaba lleno de burla.

— Si leyeras un poco más serias un mejor padre —sonrió victorioso y se giró mirando las cunas. Emmett sabía que Edward tenía razón, leyendo se podría aprender muchas cosas y más nosotros cuando nuestra mente retenía todo como si fuera una cámara de fotos. Siempre recordaríamos lo que estudiáramos y todo lo demás.

Me aburrí mirando esos modelitos y toda la cosa. Por mi salud mental salí de la tienda ya que algunas de la mujeres estaban fuera de control, comencé a caminar mirando los escaparates de las tienda, hoy podría cambiar mi guarda ropa, quizás compraría algo hoy y lo demás durante la semana, además seria comprarle algo a la pequeña Lillian. Sin darme cuenta doble en una de las esquina de una tienda para mujeres y choque con una persona.

—Lo siento mucho —me disculpe rápidamente — espero que no te haya hecho daño. — le dije preocupado mientras recogía sus comprar.

— No te preocupes, te dije que tu no me harás daño — esa voz, levante mi vista y allí estaba Alice, la chica de anoche, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y estaba emocionada por verme. Otra chica se le acerco, esta era rubia, su cabello llegaba más abajo de la cintura y tenía ojos azules como el cielo, realmente era hermosa. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mí su cuerpo se tensó y en su rostro hubo un rastro de conocimiento que me extraño. Será que Alice le había contado lo que paso anoche. Ellas sabían lo que nosotros éramos.

—Oh mierda — exclamo la chica de cabellos rubios mirándome.

* * *

**aqui les dejos otro capitulo mas... y es quiero decir que los dias de actualizacion seran los domingos. gracias a todas por sus reviews.**


	5. Dolor

**Los personajes son de S.M... La historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Enséñame a Amar**

**Capítulo 5 Dolor**

**Pov Bella. **

Nos quedamos un buen rato mirando la tremenda casa que estaba a unos metros de nosotras. Sabía que esto no podría ser muy bueno pero Alice creo que no pensaba lo mismo porque en menos de un segundo ya estaba fuera del auto esperándonos, Rose tenía la misma idea que yo, no deberíamos estar aquí, por lo menos ya éramos dos quienes pensaban racionalmente. Alice comenzó a golpear el suelo con su diminuto pie, por lo que Rose y yo suspiramos antes de salir del auto.

En un completo silencio comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa, tratábamos de que pisar el suelo más limpio que encontrábamos, ya que si ellos eran lo que Alice decía nos podrían escuchar aunque no lo quisiéramos. Pensar en lo que ellos eran y que claramente nos podrían hacer daño, pero no podía dejar a Alice sola y por otra parte moría de la curiosidad por saber todo acerca de los "vampiros".

Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo, fruncí el ceño porque alguien estaba interrumpiendo nuestro tiempo de detectives y toda la cosa, metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y saque mi teléfono. Había un mensaje nuevo y era de Alice, la mire y me di cuenta de que también le había enviado el mismo mensaje a Rose. Abrí el mensaje y suspire.

"No piensen en nada, uno de ellos lee la mente y el otro puede sentir las emociones, así que no se alteren"

Jamás podre entender como Alice podía saber todas estas cosas, ya era demasiado raro que ella tuviera estas "visiones" además de que supiera cosas que nadie más sabia, lo mismo era con Rose, ella te decía una cosa y te miraba y estabas frito, ella podía hacer que uno hiciera lo que ella quisiera, era muy persuasiva y algunas veces daba miedo. Rose y yo asentimos guardando los teléfonos.

Cerca de la casa había muchos arbustos, que eran muy frondosos y nos podían ocultar fácilmente. Nos pusimos detrás de los arbustos que están frente a un gran ventanal que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo, podíamos ver las blancas cortinas a un lado. El aire se me atoro cuando vi a uno de ellos acercarse a la ventana, era alto desgarbado, su cabello cobrizo y despeinado, era musculoso pero no tanto, tenía mandíbula recta y también su nariz, sus ojos eran dorados, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, él sabía que estábamos aquí, él lo dijo, mire a Alice con terror diciéndole con la mirada que nos teníamos que ir antes de que alguien nos viera, pero ella negó rápidamente. Entonces escuchamos el sonido del llanto de un bebe, como podían tener bebes, eso podía ser cierto.

Luego de unos segundos otro chico se acercó al que estaba en la ventana y movió sus labios pero al parecer no había dicho nada, luego desaparecieron y nosotras nos movimos hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Esta se abrió y por ella salió un hombre muy grande y musculoso. De cabellos negros y rizados, iba sonriendo y en sus mejillas se formaba unos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver un poco más niño de lo que parecía. El grandulón camino hasta perderse por el bosque, detrás de él lo siguieron los otros dos. Suspire sentándome en el suelo.

—Ya nos podemos ir Alice — me gire para ver a Alice, pero ella ya no estaba, Rose estaba pálida.

— ¿Rose? — la llame, ella seguía mirando hacia el bosque.

— Tenemos que irnos de aquí —susurro y me miro, sabía que no podíamos irnos sin Alice pero lo mejor era salir de aquí y esperarla, nos levantamos y corrimos hasta el coche.

Nos subimos al coche y cerramos las puertas con seguro, Rose estaba temblando y no sabía si era por el frio o por haber visto que ellos si eran reales.

**Pov Alice.**

Vimos salir a los chicos de la casa internándose en el bosque. Sabía que era lo que iba a ocurrir después de esto por lo que los seguí con cuidado y sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta, esta era mi oportunidad de verlo y de saber su nombre. Su rostro siempre estaba en mi mente en cada momento y sabía que esto significaba más que solo una visión, era lo que cambiaría mi vida y era mi mejor decisión.

Estaba caminando por el bosque no estaba muy lejos de la casa, pero con la oscuridad no podía ver nada y todo estaba muy silencioso, era un poco aterrador pero no me importaba, necesitaba verlo, podría decir que estaba completamente loca por hacer esto sola, pero de alguna, manera sabía que nada iba a sucederme. Seguí caminando mirando por todos lados, buscándolo, no me cansaría hasta encontrarlo, no sé cuánto había pasado hasta que lo vi, estaba agachado mirándome, sus ojos estaban negros y por la comisura de sus labios había un rastro de sangre y las imágenes de mi visión se agolparon en mi cabeza, esta era mi visión, él era el chico. Él me miraba como si estuviera buscando algo, como si estuviera estudiándome pero eso no me hacía sentir nerviosa, tantas veces que lo vi en mis visiones y sueños que ya lo conocía de alguna forma. De un momento a otro él se levantó dejando el animal completamente muerto. Comenzó a acercarse a mí, sus ojos estaban cada vez más negros así como el carbón y sin darme cuenta mi respiración comenzó a hacer más rápida pero no era por miedo, era más bien de emoción por tenerlo tan cerca. Esto era cosa de locos.

— ¿Quién eres? — su voz contenía un acento sureño que me encanto, quería saltar en sus brazos, pero me obligue a estar tranquila y normal. Sus ojos jamás dejaron los míos.

— Alice — dije en un susurro, era como si no quisiera que desapareciera, era como un sueño.

—No deberías estar aquí — amenazante, puede que se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil estar cerca de mí ya que él no se alimenta de humanos, él cerro los ojos se veía perturbado y no me gustaba verlo así.

—Lo sé — dije suave tratando de tranquilizarlo, mi confianza en él era demasiado dado a que él no era como yo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no estas corriendo por tu vida? — su pregunta me hizo ver la locura que estaba haciendo. Era completamente una estupidez estar frente a un vampiro que estaba en plena caza.

— Porque sé que no me harás nada — mi voz era segura como quería ya que era así como sentía, me sentía protegida y segura a su lado.

Entonces él no me hará nada. Además en mi antigua visión él no me hacía nada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — me pregunto curioso y estaba mucho más cerca, mi respiración era cada vez más acelerada.

— Lo he visto — me quede viendo su rostro, sin darme cuenta levante mi mano y la puse en su mejilla con mi pulgar acaricie la comisura de sus labios, donde estaba la sangre un poco seca — te he conocido y se lo que eres.

— No — dijo tomando mi mano por mi muñeca y la alejo de su rostro, inmediatamente sentí un peso en mi pecho por la falta de su piel fría. Desapareció sin darme cuenta, solamente sentí el viento revolver mi pelo.

Suspire sonoramente y sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que concentrarme para poder volver con las chica, oh carajo, las chicas tienen que estar preocupadas por mí. Comencé a caminar lo más rápido que puse, no quería correr ya que si me caía no iba a poder sostenerme con mi muñeca. Bella y Rose iban a asesinarme por haber desaparecido y no volver en un buen rato.

A los lejos vi mi coche donde lo habíamos dejado cuando llegamos, camine un poco más rápido y mi respiración era completamente acelerada. Abrí la puerta y me senté en la parte trasera, ambas me miraban esperando alguna explicación de lo que había pasado.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto Bella mientras ponía el coche en marcha, Rose solo me miraba sin decir nada.

—Lo vi — susurre mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Algo más? — Pregunto Rose, quien estaba mirando por su ventana.

— Tuve otra visión —dije.

Todo el camino hasta nuestro departamento fue en silencio, no sabía que era lo que paso después de que me fui por el bosque. No soportaba el silencio pero no quería decir nada, si ellas estaban enojadas conmigo dejaría que se les pasara con el silencio y con el tiempo.

Bella aparco frente a nuestro departamento y yo Salí rápidamente, necesitaba pensar lo que había pasado y dejar que ellas también lo hicieran. Abrí el departamento, suspire caminando a mi habitación, era el único lugar en donde podía ser libre. Me metí al baño y abrí la ducha, dejando que el agua se juntara en la tina, me desvestí y me metí a la tina, el agua caliente relajo mi cuerpo mi mente viajo otra a algún lugar.

Estaba en una habitación blanca, completamente inmaculada. Estaba en una cama con sábanas blancas, en uno de mis brazos había una vía, por donde bajaba el suero hasta entrar a mi cuerpo. Sentía mis parpados cansados, estoy sola y me siento sola, levanto mi mano hasta mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que no tengo cabello. Hay una puerta frente a mi cama, esta se abre y por ella entra el chico de ojos dorados, me mira con dolor y preocupación. Cierro mis ojos fuertes, no quiero verlo así. Me duele.

Respiro profundo buscando que el aire llegue a mis pulmones, tengo que calmarme y pensar las cosas, tengo que analizar mi visión. Veamos, primero, estaré en enferma, pero el estará conmigo, segundo sé que me quedara poco tiempo, pero el estará conmigo. Solo habrá una forma de estar con él y sé que las chicas no estarán de acuerdo con esto pero es lo que debo de hacer. Me lave mi cuerpo y me salí, me puse mi pijama y seque mi pelo. Salí de mi habitación con rumbo a la cocina, allí estaba Rose con bella, ambas estaban bebiendo café y té respectivamente. Ambas me miraron y sonrieron.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Rose.

— Bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — sonreí y me serví un poco de café, me senté en uno de los taburetes.

— Pues estas un poco pálida —contesto Rose mirándome fijamente.

— Estoy bien —sonreí — más que bien.

— ¿Nos puedes contar que paso en el bosque? —pregunto Bella.

— Claro — mi voz sonó demasiada emocionada porque las chicas soltaron una gran carcajada — Lo seguí en el bosque, lo encontré bebiendo sangre de un animal, me dijo que no tendría que estar cerca de él yo le dije que sabía lo que él era, le toque el rostro y salió corriendo desapareciendo en el bosque. —mire a las chicas y ambas tenían la boca un poco abierta por la sorpresa, sonreí.

— Ósea que es cierto — murmuro Rose mirando su taza de café. Yo asentí.

—No puedo creer —bellas estaba cada vez más pálida.

— ¿Tienen miedo? —pregunte y ambas me miraron.

— Un poco — contesto Bella.

—No, no tengo miedo — contesto Rose lo que me dejo realmente impactada.

— ¿Enserio? — no pude evita preguntar con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Tú dijiste que ellos no nos podía hacer daño, por lo que veo ellos beben sangre animal. Por lo que creo que no nos morderán en un tiempo — la voz de Rose era calmada y su rostro me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún miedo por lo que estaba poco estresada, Bella solo veía su taza de Té.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunte tomando su mano y dándole un apretón, ella levanto su mirada y sonrió.

— Si lo estoy, pero estoy un poco preocupada, puede que tenga un poco de miedo —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? — Hice una pausa — ¿quizás tienes miedo de que él sea un vampiro? — ella me miro sorprendida.

— No tengo miedo que sea un vampiro — sonrió débilmente —tengo miedo de que me pase lo mismo que paso con Jacob —termino en su susurro.

—no puedes seguir pensando en que todo los hombres son igual a ese chucho — escupió Rose.

— Rose tiene razón — coincidí — además Edward no es como ese tonto que te hizo llorar. Confió en que él es indicado para ti —sonreí tenía un buen presentimiento de esos dos.

—Gracias — dijo sonriendo como antes.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos que dormir, mañana es domingo y tengo que hacer un par de cosas — mire a Rose — me acompañas al centro comercial.

— Claro, no hay problema — contesto mi amiga, no le pregunte a Bella porque sabía que tenía que estudiar.

— Bien, nos vemos mañana, Buenas noches chicas — me despedí y comencé a caminar a mi habitación. Escuche sus buenas noches antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me acosté mirando el techo, la visión que tuve en el baño, no me deja tranquila, pues creo que será en poco tiempo, pero sé que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso, tal vez sí, pero si se trata de una enfermedad terminal ya no hay nada más que hacer, solo esperar y ver qué sucede. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, quizás en mis sueños pueda saber más de lo que se trataba mi visión.

_**.::::.**_

Por fin un día de comprar, esto para mí es como un spa, sonreí mientras entrabamos a una de las tiendas de zapatos, Rose sonreía feliz por estar aquí, las dos éramos muy adictas por así decirlo a las compras, comenzamos a ver los zapatos, y vi un par de zapatos azules de taco alto muy lindo. Tome el zapato y sonreí, me descalce de mis balerinas negras y me los probé, eran de mi número se veían muy lindos.

— ¿Cómo se ven? — le pregunte a Rose quien se estaba probando unas botas de tacón muy alto sonreía.

—Se te ven muy bien, creo que deberías comprarlo— miro hacia el espejo para ver sus botas.

— Tú también deberías de comprarlas — ella asintió rápidamente mientras se sacaba las botas y se ponía sus zapatos.

Rose aparte de comprarse las botas de cuero, también se compró unos zapatos de 12 cms de color negro y abiertos en la punta, y el color del tacón era rojo furioso, muy acore de mi amiga. También se compró unos zapatos altos color lila oscuro. Yo me compre los zapatos azules, otros negro de gamuza y unos zapatos con un poco de plataforma de color negro con un corazón en una de las esquina. Me gustó mucho. Pagamos nuestras compras y nos fuimos hacia una de las tienda de ropa interior.

Apenas entramos nos fuimos a los conjuntos. Vimos muchos brasier y bragas, Rose se probó unos cuantos, pero solo se quedó con cuatro conjuntos, unos rosado, negro, rojo y blanco, que por supuesto eran muy sexy. Yo me compre un conjunto de brasier y bragas de color amarillo con lunares blancos, muy cómodos, también un conjunto blanco y negro, además le compre unos a Bella, de color azul y rojo con negro, de seguro me dirá que no era necesario, pero siempre me saldría con la mía.

Estaba un poquito cansada, pero aun tenia energías para seguir comprando un poquito más, pero quería algo para tomar, pagamos nuestras cosas y salimos, rose estaba feliz por estar de comprar y yo también, era un buen tiempo entre amigas.

— Vamos a comprar algo para tomar, muero de sed — dije mientras salíamos de la tienda.

— Esta bien, podríamos comer algo, ya es hora de almorzar y muero de Hambre — asentí a la idea de Rose aunque no tenía mucha hambre la acompañaría.

—Vamos al patio de comida —dijo muy animada mi amiga.

Caminamos hacia el patio de comida y al doblar choque con alguien, haciendo que soltara mis compras, no podía creer lo torpe que estaba haciendo, juntarme con Bella me estaba trayendo problemas.

—Lo siento mucho — escuche su voz disculpándose sonreí por que se veía tierno así de preocupado — espero que no te haya hecho daño. — dijo mientras se agachaba ayudándome con las bolsas que estaban en el suelo.

— No te preocupes, te dije que tu no me harás daño — cuando escucho mi voz levanto sus ojos reconociéndome al instante y yo estaba muy emocionada por verlo otra vez, me pregunto por qué no había tenido alguna visión de este improvisado encuentro. Rose se acercó y el la miro estudiándola, me di cuenta de algo que no había visto antes, el parecido entre ellos era mucho. Rose abrió los ojos, pues sabía quién era el chico que estaba frente a mí.

— Oh mierda — Exclamo Rose y yo fruncí los labios para no reír de su rostro. Ella estaba mirando fijamente, averiguaría porque ellos dos eran tan parecidos.

— Rosalie — la regañe, ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirarme.

—Lamento mucho ¿Estas bien? — pregunto el chico frente a mí.

— Si, no te preocupes. Estoy bien —sonreí. Me gire a Rose — te presento a mi amiga, Rosalie Hale.

—Mucho Gusto Rosalie, Soy Jasper Whitlock — extendió su mano hacia mi amiga, pero en su rostro estaba escrito la sorpresa por el apellido de mi amiga. Rose tomo la mano de Jasper y sonrió amablemente.

— Es un placer conocerte al fin —murmuro la última parte.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunte curiosa.

— Mi hermano ha venido a comprar algunas cosas —susurro, parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Él está por aquí — afirme y mire a Rose quien estaba mirando fijamente al grandulón que vimos anoche.

—Hey jazzy — grito el grandulón un poquito con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, mi amiga afirmo mi brazo un poquito fuerte, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaban los tres aquí. Deberíamos haber traído a Bella.

— Emmett, Edward les presento a Alice— me apunto con sus largos y blancos dedos — y Rosalie —sonrió amablemente.

— Un gusto — dijo el grandulón —yo soy Emmett y este es Eddie — soltó una carcajada.

—Cállate — dijo Edward muy enojado, al parecer no le gustaba que le dijeran Eddie. Bella definitivamente debería de haber venido.

—Un gusto —sonreí emocionada, Rose aun no me soltaba.

— Es un placer —dijo el grandulón. — Hola muñeca — saludo a Rosalie, mierda el no debería de haberle dicho así.

— No soy tu muñeca, idiota — le dijo con toda la ira impregnada en su voz. — Alice te veo en casa, no te preocupes me iré en taxi — me dio un beso en la mejilla y no me dio tiempo de decirle que me iría con ella.

—Lo siento muchas veces mi hermano es un completo idiota —Se disculpó Edward. Mire a Emmett que estaba mirando el camino por donde se había ido Rose.

—No te preocupes, ella ha tendido un par de problemas y no aguanta a los idiotas — sonreí y mire a Jasper.

— ¿Te acompaño a algún lugar? — me pregunto.

—Ehm, si claro, iba a ir conseguir algo de tomar —dije mirando a los otros dos.

— Nos Vemos luego — se despidió Edward llevándose a Emmett que parecía un poco en estado de shock.

—Seguro — contesto Jasper tomando mis bolsas. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el patio de comida. — Tenemos unas cosas que hablar — dijo un par de segundo después.

—Lo sé — dije acercándome al Kentucky* y pedí mi bebida y la page, me la dieron y me fui a sentar a una de las mesas vacía que había cerca, Jasper se acercó y se sentó frente a mí — ¿Dime que necesitas saber? — Pregunte aunque sonó a esas personas que te leen la mano y toda la cosa.

—Bien — asintió y dejo las bolsas en el otro asiento que estaba a su lado. — Ayer dijiste que habías visto que no te haría daño, cuando me viste parecía que ya me conocías…

—De alguna forma te conocía de antes — dije quizás debería decirle sobre mis visione — la verdad es que desde niña he tenido visiones del futuro — dije en un susurro.

— Fue por eso que no te asustaste anoche cuando me viste "cenando" — hizo comillas al final y yo solté una risita porque de cierta forma eso era lo que él estaba haciendo.

—Sip —dije remarcando la "p" — yo ya te había visto en una visión, por eso se lo que son —sonreí y tome un sorbo de mi bebida.

— ¿Cómo funcionan tus visiones? — pregunto curioso.

—Pues, cuando algo va a pasar, lo veo, un día antes o un par de semanas antes, sabes que el futuro no está escrito en piedra, por lo que las visiones tienen a cambiar cuando esa persona toma una decisión y desde allí se produce la visión. — me quede en silencio cuando una visión golpeo mi mente.

_En el mar, un avión se estrella y explota al hacer contacto con el agua, las letras negras "Brandon enterpreces inc" en la cola de la avión llaman la atención y el fuego haciéndose cada vez más llamativo, el humo negro se eleva y pareciera que estuviera tocando el cielo._

— Alice — sentí su voz llamarme y se escuchaba completamente preocupado, rápidamente mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que trato de sostener no quería llorar frente a él, pero mi visión era una bomba de tiempo.

— ¿Si? — Lo mire y trate de sonreír.

— ¿Tuviste una visión? — pregunto y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado a mi lado y tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, instantáneamente me relaje.

—Sí, necesito irme a casa, lo siento mucho —mire hacia abajo pero esta última visión necesitaba procesarla y averiguar si mi padre estaba en Londres o había estaba en ese avión. Pero si él no lo hubiera tomado yo no hubiera tenido ninguna visión.

— no te preocupes, pero déjame ir contigo, estas muy angustiada para manejar. — se puso de pie y tomo las bolsas, extendió su mano ayudándome a levantarme. Tome su mano y me puse de pie.

Aun sin soltar mi mano llegamos hasta el estacionamiento, le di las llaves y el metió las bolsas en la parte trasera y me abrió la puerta como un caballero dejándome entrar. Cerro la puerta y se subió, metió la llave la puso en el contacto poniendo en marcha el coche. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, solo me pregunto dónde vivía y luego hubo más silencio y de alguna forma sentía mucha paz, cosa que agradecía, solo esperaba que mi visión cambiara de alguna forma. No me di cuenta cuando el coche se detuvo.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien? —me pregunto Jasper después de un tiempo en silencio.

Asentí.

—Gracias — mi voz sonó completamente apagada y él se dio cuenta.

— Si necesitas algo o si algo sucede, llámame ¿sí? — Asentí — dame tu teléfono para anotar el mío —pidió. Saque mi teléfono de mi bolso y se lo pase, el rápidamente lo anoto y me lo devolvió. Marque el número y sonó su teléfono.

—Gracias y prometo llamar si algo sucede —susurre y me acerque a Besar su mejilla, el me dio las llaves y bajamos. Tome mis bolsas y entre al departamento.

Entre al departamento y me apoye en la puerta después de haberla cerrado. Deje caer las bolsas al suelo y las chicas salieron de sus habitaciones y saque mi teléfono de mi bolso, buscando el número de mi padre. La visión seguía dando vuelta en mi mente.

—Alice ¿Qué sucede? —Me pregunta Rosalie claramente preocupada.

— necesito llamar a mi papá — susurre poniéndome el teléfono en mi oreja, escuche el tono marcar, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y me mando al buzón de voz— Mierda.

—Alice ¿Qué pasa con tu papá? —pregunto Bella.

—Tuve una visión del avión de papá — murmure marcando a la casa que teníamos en Londres, allí me contesto Penny nuestra ama de llaves, quien me dijo que papá ya había salido hacia el aeropuerto. Las lágrimas salieron mojando mis mejillas.

— Alice por Dios nos estas asustando — exclamo Bella, agarrando mi mano y llevándome hacia la sala y haciéndome sentar en el sofá.

—Tuve una visión del avión de papá estrellándose en el mar —sorbí mi nariz, no podía perder la única persona que tenía en el planeta.

— Dios mío — jadeo Rose.

— Tranquila Allie, estaremos aquí para ti— me abrazo bella, y prendió la televisión. Puso el canal de noticias. Si mi visión era cierta probablemente saldría allí y ya no tendría dudas, pero seguía llamando a mi padre, pero el maldito teléfono me seguía mandando al buzón de voz. Suspire y me mentalice para lo que venía. Seguimos viendo las noticias durante toda la tarde, Rose pidió Pizza, Bella trajo algo de soda y los vasos, nos sentamos en el suelo esperando a que algo apareciera en la pantalla.

_"Y de última hora, nos llega la noticia desde Londres, el avión del multí millonario Empresario dueño de Brandon Enterprise inc., se ha estrellado en el mar, se cree que no hay sobrevivientes, Arthur Brandon deja a una hija Alice Brandon, él había quedado viudo hace siete años cuando su esposa falleció producto de un cáncer de mama. Estaremos en seguimiento de esta noticia" _

Termino la animadora del noticiero y apenas vi la foto de mi padre apareció en la pantalla, el nudo en mi estómago se había formado dejándome sin habla. Las lágrimas corrían libre por mis mejillas, debería de haber llamado a mi padre apenas había tenido mi visión. Las chicas me abrazaron y consolaron mientras sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba bajo mis pies, sabía lo que esto traería. Los medios me acosarían buscando una cuña* por mis declaraciones.

**Pov Jasper.**

Estaba impactado por lo que Alice me acaba de decir, sinceramente si ella hubiera sido un vampiro le hubiera creído mas fácil ya que era normal en nosotros ese tipo de cosas, pero en un humano, era completamente extraño. Pero sinceramente pensaba que ahora después de estos últimos tres días todo es posible, sino estaría completamente loco, ya que yo era un vampiro y sabía muy bien que todo es posible. Nosotros existíamos por lo tanto ya nada me sorprendería.

Luego de que ella se quedara como dormida pero con los ojos abiertos, me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo una de sus visiones y gracias a eso pude ver mejor sus facciones, eran como de duendes y su cabello apuntaba en cada dirección. Era realmente hermosas, pero me estaba preocupando del hecho de que estaba ida, la llame y sus ojitos se llenaron de agua. Como me gustaría tener el don de Edward, así podría ver lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y así poder ayudarla.

Me miro y esa chispa que había visto cuando nos encontramos se había apagado completamente. Se disculpó por querer irse pero sabía que algo había pasado, me ofrecí para llevarla ya que en sus emociones podía sentir que estaba angustiada, ella acepto, me dio las llaves y la lleve a su casa, luego de que me dijera donde vivía. Cuando llegamos le pregunte si estaba bien y ella solo asintió y me agradeció, porque cosa, no sé pero quería asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien.

Ella me prometió que cualquier cosa que sucediera me diría, por lo que le pedí su teléfono para que me llamara. Ella llamo y su número quedo grabado en mi teléfono, lo que no me espere fue que ella se atreviera a besar mi mejilla, claramente ella no tenía miedo de lo que yo era y eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir bien y vivo.

Era demasiado temprano como para ir a casa corriendo, si lo hacía arriesgaba muchas cosas y no quería eso para mi familia. Camine un de cuadras y tome un taxi, el chofer me miro y pude sentir el miedo y tenía mucha razón. Rápidamente baje el vidrio de la ventana y respire profundamente. Mi sed se calmó y mi mounstro interno estaba domado. El chofer me llevo a mi casa y cancele el viaje, el hombre se alejó de casa lo ms rápido que pudo y sonreí, tan predecible que son los humanos.

Entre a la casa, Emmett y Edward estaban muy atento a la pequeña Lily que estaba muy cómoda en la alfombra mientras miraba hacia Emmett.

— ¿Escuchas Algo? — le pregunto Emmett a Edward, este suspiro.

— Ya te lo dije Emmett, la niña en su pequeña cabecita tiene solo colores

y esas cosas, es demasiado pequeña para pensar algo — sonreí.

— Así que quieres saber lo que piensa la pequeña — no fue una pregunta, por lo idiota que Emmett era obvio que lo estaba haciendo. —yo te puedo decir que ahora esta tranquila y quizás feliz, así que no la hagas enojar.

— Gracias genio — el sarcasmo de Emmett causaba diversión.

— De nada, querido idiota. — Sonreí — ¿dónde está Carlisle? —pregunte.

— En el estudio — me respondió Edward.

— Gracias — dije caminando hacia el estudio, no tuve necesidad de tocar ya que Carlisle me invito a pasar. Abrí la puerta y entre.

—Hoy vi a la humana y pude presenciar como tenía una visión. — Carlisle me miro apenas escucho lo que dije me miro, pude sentir a Edward entrar al estudio.

— ¿quieres decir que la humana de que vimos hoy, tiene visiones del futuro? — pregunto Edward.

— Si, ella tiene visiones o premoniciones — respondí.

— ¿Te dijo cómo funcionaban? — pregunto Carlisle completamente sorprendido.

— Ella me dijo que dependiendo de las decisiones de las personas a su alrededor, desde ahí se formaban las visiones. Ella puede tener una visión pero si esa persona toma una decisión completamente diferente ella lo ve de inmediato.

— Impresionante, créeme que si ella se convertirá en Vampiro su poder podría ser mucho más preciso — contesto Carlisle — esperemos que su don no llegue a oídos de quienes lo quieren para su propios beneficios.

— Eso espero — suspire.

Dejamos a Carlisle solo en su estudio, tenía que escribir en unos expedientes. Emmett aún estaba en la sala con Lillian, Edward estaba en su habitación y podía escuchar sus dedos golpear las teclear de su laptop. Tenía la música un poco fuerte. Subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación que estaba en la segunda planta. Me tire encima de mi sofá de cuero café y cerré mis ojos, solo espero que la visión de Alice no fuera nada grave.

Carlisle puso la televisión mientras nos relajábamos en la sala, se me había ido toda la tarde acostado en mi sofá, por lo que decidí estar un tiempo en familia. En la pantalla estaba la imagen de un hombre de unos cuarenta años y su nombre Arthur Brandon, me hizo poner atención en la pantalla. Hablaba de un accidente aéreo y que no habían sobrevivientes. Esa era la visión de Alice. Ella necesitara todo el apoyo de la que los rodean. Tome mi teléfono y busque su número. Abrí los mensajes y comencé a teclear.

_"Lo siento, sabes que estoy aquí para ti, siempre, no dudes en llamarme. J,w" _

No sabía porque tenía esta necesidad de protegerla, era mucho más grande que la necesidad de morderla y beber de su sangre. Solo quería estar con ella a su lado.

* * *

**aqui les dejos otro capitulo mas... y es quiero decir que los dias de actualizacion seran los domingos. gracias a todas por sus reviews. espero que estos suban y dejen sus criticas e ideas. **


	6. Dones

**Los personajes son de S.M... La historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Enséñame a Amar**

**Capítulo 6. ¿Dones?**

**Pov Bella.**

La noticia del avión estrellado del padre de Alice nos dejó completamente congeladas, pues la visión de Alice se había cumplido en unas cuantas horas. Esa parte de las visiones de Alice no sabíamos cómo funcionaban, pues muchas veces pasaban meses antes de que la visión se hiciera realidad. Apenas la noticia había terminado ella rompió a llorar y con Rose no podíamos calmarla no sabíamos que hacer, jamás habíamos visto a Alice de esa manera, tan destrozada. Yo aún tenía unos calmantes que había estado tomando, deseando que esas pastillas hicieran que el dolor se fueran, pero no funcionaban.

Fui a mi baño por los calmantes, cuando tome el frasco corrí hacia la cocina, tome un vaso llenándolo con agua. No me podía imaginar el dolor de Alice, Charlie lo es todo para mí y me sentiría perdida si el no estuviera a mi lado. Le di el vaso a Rose mientras sacaba un par de pastillas. Alice estaba como muerta y no reaccionaba, tenía la mirada perdida, parecía un zombi. Le puse las pastillas en su boca y Rose el obligo a tomar agua. Alice trago el agua y las pastillas sin problemas.

— ¿Crees que esto ayude? — Le pregunte a Rose cuando el efecto de las pastillas habían hecho a Alice dormir.

— Solo la hará dormir, creo que debemos averiguar que saben sobre el avión — susurro y acomodo a Alice en el sofá. La ayude y apague la televisión.

No había estado frente a la laptop después de la visita a la casa de los Cullen's, me ponía un poco nerviosa el hecho de saber lo que ellos eran. Además cuando Rose llego me conto que se habían encontrado con los Cullen's, Alice había decidido quedarse mientras que ella se había de vuelto, ya que uno de ellos a había llamado Muñeca. También me conto como era Edward, y literalmente me dijo que estaba para comérselo. Pues si Rose lo encontró de esa forma, creo que no tendré nada que ver con él. Yo era demasiado simple para alguien tan guapo. Eso me deprimió y era una de las excusas que me había dicho a mí misma con tal de no escribir en la laptop.

El sonido de un teléfono sonó sacándome de mi cabeza. Fruncí el ceño. Busque de donde venía el sonido y descubrí que era del teléfono de Alice que estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo tome y mire la pantalla, era un mensaje. Lo abrí y tuve que parpadear. En la parte de arriba del mensaje estaba el Nombre de Jasper.

_"Lo siento, sabes que estoy aquí para ti, siempre, no dudes en llamarme. J.W" _

Vaya, Alice haba intercambiado número con el chico Cullen. Quizás él podría ayudarla, debería de llamarlo para que traiga al doctor y la revise, para que nos diga cómo ayudarla a sacarla de su trance. Cuando despierte veremos que haremos con ella.

Rose estaba al teléfono averiguando que había pasado y que noticias tenían. Aprovechando que ella estaba ocupada me fui a mi habitación. Mi laptop estaba prendida y la ventana del chat estaba llenos de mensajes. Me senté y revise los mensajes.

**FunEd24: Espero que tu amiga este bien y que tú también, no me quiero preocupar pero eso es imposible.**

Ese mensaje fue hace cuatro horas y luego seguían más y más mensajes.

**FunEd24: Hoy conocí a una chica que se llamaba Alice y tenía un cabestrillo y su muñeca vendada. Quizás era a amiga tuya, también estaba con una chica rubia muy linda, espero que ellas sean tus amigas si fue así, me hubiera gustado conocerte.**

**FunEd24: ¿Estas bien? No me has respondido, espero que todo esté bien.**

**FunEd24: Buscare donde vives e iré a ver si estás bien, créeme tengo mis maneras para conseguir tu dirección.**

**FunEd24: si no me contestas en unas horas más, iré a por ti.**

Sonreí por la preocupación que tenía Edward por mí, eso me hizo sentir un calorcito en mi pecho, le había acertado en lo que respecta a Alice, suspire recordando a mi amiga que aún estaba durmiendo en la sala. Decidí que era tiempo de contestarle antes de que se presentara aquí, sabía que él podía conseguir mi dirección fácilmente, además estaba lo de Alice por lo que quería estar tranquila para poder ayudarla.

Teclee la respuesta.

**ShyBell20: Lamento no haber escribo antes, pero estuve un poco ocupada. La persona que conociste si eran mis amigas. Fue una lástima no haber ido. Creo que debes de saber lo que paso con el Padre de Alice y si no es así, te lo cuento. El señor Brandon murió a causa de un accidente de avión, agradecería si le pudiera decir a Jasper si puede venir, Alice no está bien, le dimos unos calmantes, pero sé que ella necesitara mucho apoyo. Nos vemos pronto.**

Me levante para salir pero el sonido de mi laptop sonó, rápidamente corrí y con varios tropiezos llegue hasta el escritorio.

**FunEd24: Lo vimos por la televisión, por cierto ya sé dónde vives, hay muchos periodistas esperando por Alice, dile a ella que lo siento mucho y mis padres dicen que si necesitan alguna cosa o ayuda que no duden en llamarnos, por favor, cualquier cosa, avísame, estaré pendiente de mi laptop. Jasper esta yendo hacia alla. **

**ShyBell20: Gracias. Rose esta averiguando más acerca del accidente. Cualquier cosa te avisare. Muchas gracias por todo. Me tengo que ir.**

**FunEd24: No hay problemas. Nos vemos.**

Me levante y fui a la sala, Rose aún estaba en el teléfono y Alice seguí durmiendo, tome la manta que estaba en el respaldo del soda y la cubrí. Rose colgó y me miro.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? — le pregunte.

— Encontraron el cuerpo de varias personas, pero en muy mal estado, Alice tendrá que hacerse unas pruebas para reconocer el cuerpo de su padre. El avión tuvo varios problemas en los motores y se estrellaron en medio del mar. Los cuerpos serán trasladado a Maine ya que el avión cayó cerca de allí, ella tendrá que viajar hasta alla. —su voz era suave.

—Tendremos que ir con ella — afirme, sabía que Rose iría. Yo también pero tendría que ver cuánto dinero tenia, también tenía que llamar a Charlie.

—por supuesto, llamare a papá — aviso y tomo el teléfono llevándoselo a su habitación. Esperaría por el teléfono, ya que no tenía crédito en mi celular.

El timbre de la casa sonó y antes de que despertara a Alice corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí. Allí de pie frente a mí estaba un chico muy guapo, alto musculoso pero no tanto, su cabello largo hasta la nuca, ojos dorados y facciones perfectas.

— ¿Jasper? — pregunte.

— Así es, ¿este es el departamento de Alice? — pregunto dudoso.

— Sí, Soy Bella, uhm adelante, Alice está dormida en el sofá — abrí más la puerta para que pasara, el avanzo entrando y vio a mi amiga en el sofá, una ola de calma me tranquilizo de una manera espeluznante. Mire a Jasper que estaba sentado en la mesa de centro acariciando el rostro de Alice.

— Tu don será de mucha ayuda — Dije en un murmuro. El me escucho y me miro sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — me pregunto.

— No lo sé, solo lo sentí —me encogí de hombros, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

— Esto es increíble — dijo más para sí que para mí.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunte curiosa.

— Alice ve el futuro y tu sientes los dones de los demás, además estas bloqueando mi don — _¿Qué yo que?_ Grite mentalmente.

— ¿Estas usando tu don en ella? — pregunto Rose caminando por el pasillo hacia nosotros.

— Si, de alguna forma lo bloquea, me pregunto si también funciona con otros — se preguntó.

— genial. Entonces durante la confederación, te sirvió tu poder o don — pregunto mi rubia amiga, como sabia eso ella.

— Pues si me ayudó mucho. ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto Jasper me di cuenta de que él tenía una de las manos de Alice entre las de él.

— Eres Jasper Whitlock Hale. Fuiste criado solo por tu padre, tu madre estaba casada cuando te tuvo y te dejo con tu padre. Naciste en 1843, Houston, Texas. Cuando tenía casi 17 años, mentiste acerca de tu edad, alegando que tenías 20, y te uniste al Ejército Confederado para servir en la Guerra Civil. — Sonrió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería — Rápidamente ascendiste de rango hasta convertirte en el Mayor más joven del ejército sureño y sin que se supiera tu verdadera edad. Te convertiste en vampiro durante la evacuación de Galveston (Texas) en 1863, por una vampira de nombre María, procedente de Monterrey. Cuando estaba a punto de volver de evacuar a las personas, te encontraste con un grupo de mujeres: María, Netty y Lucy. — se detuvo y miro a Jasper. — Puedo seguir, si quieres.

— Ustedes son los humanos más increíbles que he visto — dijo completamente asombrado, no era el único que estaba así, yo no sabía eso de Rose, sabía que ella era una especia de no sé cómo llamarlo. Ella podía hacerte hacer lo que quería con su vos y ojos, además de que sabía tu vida con solo verte.

— Esto ha pasado desde que tuve un episodio traumatico —la voz de Rosalie era aún más baja, sabia cual episodio se refería.

— Deberían de hablar con Carlisle — dijo serio y se volvió a mirar a Alice.

— Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo? — pidió Rose, y yo asentí, caminamos hacia la cocina, puse la tetera al fuego para darle un té a Alice cuando despierte.

Nos quedamos en silencio y era un poco incómodo, ninguna de las dos quería comenzar esta conversación.

— ¿Por qué lo invitaste? — pregunto Rose.

— creo que le ayudara a Alice cuando al fin despierte, además tenemos que ir a Maine, puede que is él va con nosotras ella estará más tranquila a y todo sea más rápido — La tetera comenzó a hervir y me serví un poco de té, a Rose también le serví una taza.

—Creo que tienes razón, espero que Alice no se moleste por lo que hiciste — sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su te.

— Ella estará bien— dije convencida de que Alice nos agradecería de que hayamos llamado a Jasper para que estuviera a su lado.

—Bien pero si ella se enoja, es tu responsabilidad completamente — dijo rose, dejando su taza sobre el desayunador.

— Está bien — sonreí — iré a llamar mi padre — Rose asintió, deje mi taza en la mesa y salí, Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá y Alice tenía su cabeza en sus piernas, Jasper acariciaba su cabello y la miraba con ternura y amor. Ella estaba despierta y lo miraba, podía ver las lágrimas caer por su rostro perdiéndose en su cabello.

Me acerque y Jasper me miro.

— Alice — La llame, ella giro su rostro y sus ojos estaban rojos —tenemos que ir a Maine para que reconozcas a tu padre, pero no te preocupes iremos contigo.

Ella asintió y se giró para mirar a Jasper, quizás preguntarle algo.

—No te preocupes iré contigo y estaré a tu lado siempre — susurro pero alcance a escuchar. — Llamare a mi familia, ellos nos ayudaran, no te preocupes por nada —se inclinó lo suficiente para besar la frente de Alice.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que salí de allí, me sentía incomoda cuando veía parejas demostrándose cariño y todo eso. Hacía que mi corazón comenzara a sangrar y hoy no tenía tiempo para mi dolor, tenía que enfocarme en mi amiga. Llame a Charlie, él había visto las noticias en la comisaria, le comente la posibilidad de ir a Maine. Yo tenía dinero y lo demás vendería algunas cosas, pero no se lo diría a mi padre.

— Está bien, te mandare dinero para los boletos —dijo mi padre desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—No te preocupes yo tengo el dinero — en parte era una mentira. Escuche el timbre pero seguí pensando en como conseguir el dinero. Abrí el closet buscando algo que me diera mucho dinero.

—Bells, eres una muy mala mentirosa, ahora mismo te lo mandare — odiaba como me conocía tan bien, me gire y vi mi laptop.

—Papá, Rose me comprara el boleto, asi que no te preocupes — rogué para que me creyera.

—Está bien — suspiro y supe que había ganado, desenchufe mi laptop y lo apague.

—Te quiero papá — susurre.

— Te amo Bells — sonreí, el muy pocas veces me decía lo que siente. —Cuídate — pidió y corto el teléfono, me lo imaginaba, un poco sonrojado y moviendo sus dedos encima de su escritorio. Deje el teléfono en mi escritorio y tome la laptop para meterla en un bolso. Sabía dónde la compraría y me darían algo de dinero. Deje el bolso sobre mi cama, luego iría a venderla.

Salí de mi habitación con el teléfono en la mano para dejarlo en su lugar. Me quede de pie, viendo a los otros dos chicos que anteriormente no estaban allí. Y los reconocí de inmediato, uno de ellos era el musculo, gigante con cara de niño y el otro el desgarbado, de cabello castaño dorado. Como si lo hubiera convocado en mi mente, el giro su rostro y me miro. Sus ojos dorados me traspasaron y provocaron que varios escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda.

El grandulón me miro y sonrió, parecía agradable, le devolví la sonrisa.

—Buenas noches — salude un poco intimidada por las visitas.

— Buenas Noches — contesto el grandulón. — Soy Emmett Cullen — estiro su mano hacia mí y sonreí.

—Creo que no me arriesgare a tomar tu mano, tu don me dejaría en urgencias —sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Les dije que ellas eran completamente especiales — contesto Jasper que estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Alice, ella sonrió.

—Un gusto Emmett, Soy Bella Swan — me presente.

— Yo soy Edward Cullen — se presentó el cobrizo, lo mire y sonrió. Jamás pensé que lo conocería, cuando había comenzado a hablar con él, siempre en mi mente estuvo esa idea de que jamás lo vería, pero que equivocada estaba.

— Hola — dije de manera nerviosa.

— Hola — contento con una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aire, nos quedamos enganchando de nuestras miradas por lo que parecía una eternidad.

— Bells! — grito Rose desde la cocina haciendo que saltara completamente asustada, mis mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza, pero Edward solo sonrió.

— Ve, luego hablamos — su voz era dulce y suave, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño y estaba teniendo cuidado de no asustarlo. Asentí y completamente en una nube me fui hasta la cocina. Allí estaba Rose, con dos personas más reconocí al doctor Cullen, a su lado estaba de pie una hermosa señora con un bebe en sus brazos. Rose se veía nerviosa.

—Uhm…. Hola — salude. ¿Por qué ellos tenían que ser tan hermosos y perfectos? Rose encajaría entre ellos perfectamente hasta Alice lo haría.

—Hola, Yo soy Esme, creo que ya conoce a mi esposo Carlisle —la mujer era hermosa en verdad, como todos los demás tenía los ojos dorados, su rostro en forma de corazón, su cabello color caramelo enmarcaba su rostros y caía por detrás de su espalda hasta por debajo de sus hombros. Sonrió y su maternal manera de verme, hicieron que mis ojos se aguaran tuve que dejar de respirar y parpadear varias veces para que las lágrimas no cayeran libres por mis mejillas.

—Sí, conocí al Sr. Carlisle cuando estuvimos en el hospital — añadí —es un placer conócela Señora Cullen.

—Por favor querida, puedes decirme Esme, no hay necesidad de ser tan correctos y formales —asentí.

— Ella e nuestra nieta. Lillian Anne Cullen —Carlisle presento a la pequeña de manera automática mire a Rose quien estaba sorprendida de que la niña llevara su nombre. Yo estaba más sorprendida porque ellos tuvieran una nieta humana.

—Es muy Linda — murmuro Rose. Yo asentí de acuerdo con ella.

—Yo quería hablar con ustedes, bueno hay muchas cosas de la que tenemos que hablar — suspiro — pero lo primero es Alice.

—tienes razón. — coincidí con él.

—Perfecto, sabemos que tienen que ir a Maine para reconocer el cuerpo del señor Brandon. Nosotros queremos ayudarlas de alguna manera. — pidió.

— ¿Y cómo nos ayudarían? — pregunto Rose.

— Bueno, los boletos de avión hacia Maine están comprados y saldrían mañana por la tarde, las acompañarían los chicos — contesto Carlisle.

— ¿Y Si no aceptamos? — pregunte.

— pues hablaríamos y conseguiríamos que aceptaran nuestra ayuda, Esme y yo nos quedaríamos y dejaríamos todo listo para cuando el cuerpo del Señor Brandon llegue a Seattle.

Mire a Rose que estaba pensativa, esto nos ayudaría mucho tiempo y todo sería más fácil.

— Lo aceptamos —contesto Rose.

—Gracias —dijo Esme.

Estaba un poco abrumada y necesitaba un poco de aire o quizás un poco de paz, todo esto tenía mi cabeza daba muchas, vueltas. Tome las llaves de la casa y salí, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie. Subí las escaleras hasta la azotea. El cielo estaba completamente nublado y sabía que pronto se pondría a llover. Hacia frio pero yo de alguna forma no lo sentía.

Estos últimos días habían pasado muchas cosas y no había tenido tiempo de analizarlas con detenimiento. Había decidido seguir adelante y olvidar a Jacob, aunque eso me llevara toda la vida lo iba hacer. Alice había comenzado a tener más visiones de lo normal y estas se estaban cumpliendo en mucho menos tiempo de lo normal. Estaba claro de que ya nada era normal. Me metí a una página de citas donde conocí a Edward. Alice "ve" un chico que supuestamente es Vampiro. Luego nos vamos a meter a su casa, arriesgándonos solo para que ella tuviera su encuentro con el chico. Resulta que el chico con quien yo estaba hablando por Chat también era Vampiro, y no cualquier chico, si no uno guapísimo. El padre de Alice fallece después de que ella tuvo una visión del accidente. Le pedí a Edward que enviara a Jasper para que la calmara y ella actúa tan normal. Ahora estaban todos esos vampiros en mi casa, todos hermosos, y perfectos, además tenían un bebe humano. Por Dios, esto era de locos.

Quizás esto era un sueño y pronto despertaría, volvería a mi agujero negro lleno de dolor. Temblé por el frio y por todo lo que estaba pasando. Como todo esto era posible. Además hay que agregarle lo de los "dones" que supuestamente teníamos Rose y yo. Estaba más que claro que Alice tenía un don. Fue realmente espeluznante cuando Rose conto la historia de Jasper y todo fue cierto. ¿Cómo mierda había hecho eso?

— ¿Estas bien? — una aterciopelada voz me hizo saltar, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no había oído nada.

—Sí, lo estoy — susurre. Estaba haciendo mucho más frio. Sentí la tela sobre mis hombros, asustada me gire para quedar frente a Edward.

—Lamento si te asuste —se veía arrepentido.

—Es extraño verte, luego de que hemos hablado por cuando — pensé — tres o cuatro días —dije un poco divertida.

— Demasiado — se quedó callado mirando hacia a la cuidad que se expandía delante de nosotros. — es extraño, ahora deberías de estar corriendo por tu vida, pero estas aquí.

—Técnicamente estas en mi edificio, pero por alguna razón no me siento en verdadero peligro contigo o con ninguno de tu familia. —mi voz era segura y no demostraba ninguna gota de miedo o terror. Cualquier persona sana mentalmente hasta ahora mismo estaría tomado un avión yéndose lo más lejos posible.

—Deberías de temernos — miro hacia abajo — aunque eso significaría no verte más — algo en mi sintió terror antes sus palabras. Pero no podía confiar en él, era un hombre y en este mismo momento mi amiga me necesitaba.

—Jamás perderías a una amiga —dije y en mi pecho algo se rompió.

— Deberíamos entrar — aconsejo, su rostro estaba serio y en sus ojos estaban tristes.

Asentí, no podía decir nada, es como si mi mente hubiera dejado de funcionar y no podía encontrar mi voz para poder hablar, era muy extraño, de repente ya no me sentía allí, sentía que estaba en otro lugar.

Llegamos al departamento, Esme estaba sentada junto a Alice y Jasper, Emmett estaba sentado con la pequeña en sus brazos. Rose no estaba y Carlisle tampoco. Jasper me miro y sonrió.

— Carlisle está hablando con Rose en su habitación — dijo Jasper — deberías de ir — aconsejo. Asentí pues sabia de que iba todo esto. Era por nuestro inusuales Dones.

Me quite la chaqueta y se la devolví a Edward.

—Gracias —susurre antes de ir a la habitación de Rose.

Toque la puerta y Rose abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara. De pie cerca de la ventana estaba Carlisle y nos miraba fascinado. Me hizo sentir un poco incomoda, pero me llamo la atención la manera que él podía estar alrededor de nosotras sin demostrar ninguna emoción que lo afectara. A Jasper le afectaba estar alrededor de Alice, estaba tenso pero aun así se quedaba a su lado, Edward por otro lado cuando estaba hablando conmigo sus ojos se habían oscurecidos y había dejado de respirar, cosa que no pareció afectarle. Claro que no le afectaría pues era un ser inmortal, que necesidad había de respirar cuando no había corazón para funcionar. Deje mis pensamientos raros para cuando tuviera tiempo.

— Me alegro que estés de vuelta — Dijo Carlisle, su voz era suave y muy amable.

— Aquí estoy y me puedo imaginar para que quieres hablar con nosotras — afirme y me senté en el silloncito que Rose tenia.

— Bien, Jasper me conto que ustedes saben lo que somos y por supuesto que yo también lo sabía, pues las había conocido en el hospital.

— Mire, para que usted este tranquilo, sepa que no diremos nada, en todo caso quien nos creería, nos tildarían de locas y nos encerrarían — la voz de Rose era completamente monótona y dura. Ella no está de humor.

— No es eso lo que me preocupa, sino sus "Dones" —asevero Carlisle.

— Entonces ¿podría decirnos que como es funcionan? — pregunte, ya que era algo que me tenía con un poco de miedo.

— Esto es lo que me llama más la atención, porque normalmente los dones aparecen una vez ya transformados, muy rara vez se presentan cuando son humanos — Carlisle estaba muy pensativo con respecto a todo esto.

— entonces… — Rose insto para que Carlisle siguiera hablando.

— En el caso de bella, conozco a otro vampiro con uno de tus dones — él estaba hablando en plural, cosa que llamo mi atención.

— ¿Dones? —preguntamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

— Si, el otro vampiro también es vegetariano como nosotros, él tiene el don de identificar los dones de los demás, pero tú tienes otro que es un escudo, Edward no puede leer tu mente, Jasper puede influenciar en tus emociones siempre y cuando tú se los permitas. — mi cabeza daba vueltas, todo esto era completamente una locura. — en el caso de Rose y por lo que me ha dicho Jasper, sabes la historia de alguien con solo mirarlo.

— Ella también es muy persuasiva — dije rápidamente ganándome una mirada dura de Rosalie. Es mirada no tenía efecto en mí, quizás por eso jamás le resulto su truco, sonreí por que claramente la atención estaba en su persona.

— ¿Puedo ver cómo funciona? — pregunto Carlisle, estaba completamente fascinado con todo esta cosa de los dones.

— Claro si quieres podemos hacerlo con alguno de tu familia — asintió Rose y Carlisle sonrió complacido.

— Emmett — Llamo Carlisle y en medio de un segundo un golpe en la puerta nos alertó que el grandulón estaba afuera. Carlisle abrió la puerta y el vampiro entro, se quedó mirando a Rose, pero esta solo rodo los ojos.

— Bien comencemos — dijo Carlisle después de cerrar la puerta.

— Esto será muy divertido — susurre porque aunque no pueda leer la mente de Rose sabía que ella se vengaría de lo que le dijo Emmett en el centro comercial.

Emmett nos miraba completamente confundido pero luego de que Rose se acercó al vampiro, este no pudo hacer nada más que mirar los ojos de mi amiga, ella movió sus labios y susurro algo, que no alcance a escuchar pero Carlisle si la oyó por que sonrió débilmente. Emmett como si estuviera hechizado camino hacia la pequeña terraza que Rose tenia, abrió las puerta y salió, nos dimos cuentas de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, Emmett se detuvo debajo de la lluvia y comenzó a sacarse la camiseta, dejo caer la camiseta al suelo y su cuerpo con rapidez se mojó, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, su torso completo estaba marcado por los músculos, por Dios si ese hombre era el mismísimo Hulk, Rose estaba un poco sonrojada, que estará pasando por su cabecita.

— Puedes detenerte ya — le pidió Carlisle cuando Emmett estaba a punto de quitarse los boxers.

Rose se acercó y le volvió a susurrar, Emmett pareció un poco confundido y avergonzado por estar en paños menores, Rosalie solo sonrió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto Emmett.

—Tranquilo — pidió Carlisle.

— Tengo ropa que puede quedarte — murmuro abriendo las puertas de su closet, yo sabía cuál era la ropa que ella le prestaría. Era la ropa que había estado usando cuando recién había llegado a la ciudad, luego de dos años aquí viviendo decidió volver a su estilo pero no del todo, si no que estaba vez era más recatada, no había mucho escote ni mucha piel. Sabíamos que le estaba costando su recuperación y que muchas veces tenia pesadillas pero ella era fuerte y no dejaba que nada la hiciera caer. — aquí tienes, puedes utilizar mi baño — le indico donde estaba su baño, le dio la ropa, era una camiseta verde y un pantalón de deportes gris.

— Gracias — Emmett tomo la ropa y se metió al baño aun confundido.

— Vamos a fuera, necesito ver algo — anuncio Carlisle, mire a Rosalie quien estaba pegada mirando la puerta del baño, tome su mano y fuimos a la sala.

Allí Alice estaba sentada al lado de Jasper, esta tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, mientras que este tenía su brazo envolviendo los hombros de mi amiga. Esme estaba sentada en uno de los silloncitos con la pequeña en sus brazos. Nos quedamos de pie, rose estaba junto a mí. Carlisle nos evaluaba y ya me estaba hartando todo esto de los dones.

— Edward ¿puedes de leer su mente? — pregunto Carlisle de pues de un minuto de un incómodo silencio.

— No puedo oír la mente de Rose ni la de Bella — respondió Edward mirándome fijamente.

— Ni yo puedo manejar sus emociones — opino Jasper.

— Increíble — se maravilló Carlisle. —Bella puedes ponerte al lado de Edward — pidió Carlisle, suspire y camine hasta el lado de Edward.

Edward me miro y eso hizo que me pudiera más nerviosa, por supuesto más que harta de lo que ya estaba. Podía sentir la electricidad envolviéndonos y nuestras mano a unos milímetros de tocarse. Todo eso tenía mi cabeza llena de neblina que no me dejaba de pensar. Carlisle nos miraba esperando algo, no sabía que era, Edward tomo mi mano y la electricidad fue aún más palpable.

_"Increíble, no puedo oír nada, es como si todos estuvieran mudos" _escuche la voz de Edward.

— Claramente ellos no están mudos — dije soltando su mano, él se giró para verme rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — pregunto sin dejar de mirarme.

— Lo dijiste — murmure sin entender que pasaba.

— Él no dijo nada — Rosalie me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas.

— Esto es impresionante — Carlisle se acerca a nosotros. —debemos intentar otra cosa, veamos…

— ¡Basta! — dije elevando mi voz completamente presionada por todo. Nadie dijo nada y solo pude caminar lo más rápido.

Entre en mi habitación cerrando con un portazo mi puerta y poniéndole seguro, quería estar sola, no quería que nadie me viera como un bicho, sabía que no era la única con estos "dones" pero ya fue demasiado lejos. Bastante tengo que en la universidad me miren con lastima por lo que paso hace más de seis meses con su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida, todo lo que faltaba para que el cuadro estuviera perfecto es tener cinco vampiros, todos con dones, dos amigas, que también tenían dones, aparte de yo que también los tenia, todo era completamente estúpido y ridículo, en que momento me he metido en una clase de libro solo falta que aparezcan las brujas y Harry Potter en su escoba y todo lo demás.

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que mis pensamientos se fueran muy lejos, estos golpes eran suave y gentiles, de seguro que no eran mis amigas, ellas son demasiado brutas. Camine hacia la puerta y la abrí, allí de pie mirándome preocupadamente estaba Edward. Mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo para seguir su ritmo desbocado.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunto suavemente.

Asentí, no podía decir nada, mi garganta estaba completamente cerrada y mi estómago lleno de mariposas.

— ¿Estas bien? — su voz aterciopelada hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda, mi cerebro por fin se conectó con mi boca.

— Un poco — dije sentándome en la cama, de un momento me di cuenta de que no había deshecho de las cosas de Jacob, habían unos cuantos autos de colección sobre mi cómoda y un par de fotos, también sabía que en uno de los cajones había ropa, tendría que quemar esas cosas pronto.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, todo esto realmente me estaba pasando la cuenta porque de repente mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban agotadísimas y solo quería dormir.

— Deberías dormir un poco — me aconsejo, asentí y me metí en la cama.

— ¿Los Demás? —pregunte acomodándome en la cama.

— Alice se fue a su habitación con Jasper y Rose también lo ha hecho.

— ¿Tu familia? — mi voz era somnolienta.

— Se ha ido a preparar las cosas para el viaje y para el funeral — respondió.

— Quédate — le pedí haciéndome hacia un lado para que el acostara a mi lado, no sabía muy bien de donde había salido eso.

— ¿estas segura? —su voz era cuidadosa y muy suave.

— Si — dije y eso fue todo lo que necesito para acostarse a mi lado sobre el cobertor.

Apenas él se acostó cerré mis ojos, solo esperaba que las pesadillas no hicieran acto de presencia durante la noche. Solo quería descansar, mi mente quería desconectarse así también mi cuerpo y así lo hice me deje llevar sin importarme nada de lo que estaba pasando o de lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro sea lo que sea, sé que será duro pero lo lograre. Lograre no derrumbarme cuando este frente a Jacob el día de la boda de mi padre, lograre no salir lastimada otra vez. Lograre graduarme y ser feliz. Lo lograre.

* * *

**aqui les dejos otro capitulo mas... lamento el retraso pero tuve un problema con mi notebook, quize cambiar el Windows pero luego se borraron todos los drives y no me podia conectar a internet, pero mi querido hermano lo arreglo ayer en la noche y ya estoy aqui. espero que les guste este capitulo y dejen sus reviews y espero que estos suban y dejen sus criticas e ideas. **

**:D**


	7. Mi hogar

**Capítulo 7 **

**Pov Edward.**

Luego de que Jasper se encontrara con su humana, nos fuimos a casa, Emmett está un poco confuso por lo que paso con la amiga de Alice, Rose. La mente de Jasper tampoco no era muy clara, pero sabía una cosa y era que su hermano se había enamorado de Alice. Al menos alguien ha encontrado el amor y sería feliz, al llegar a casa, Emmett le probo a la niña todo lo que había comprado, pero con la ayuda de Esme, ninguno de nosotros confiaba en Emmett como para que hiciese ese trabajo solo.

Mientras ellos se entreteniendo con la pequeña Lilian subí hasta mi habitación, no había sabido nada de ella, teclee un par de mensajes. Emmett me llamaba, por lo que pude escuchar en su mente.

Baje hasta el living de la casa, allí estaba Emmett con la niña sobre una almohada en el suelo y la miraba fijamente, mire a mi alrededor buscando a Esme. Pero ella no estaba, estaba arreglando sus flores en el jardín trasero.

— ¿Emmett que estás haciendo? — le pregunte, por sinceramente su mente estaba confusa y borrosa, solo veía a la niña sin pestañear.

— necesito que me digas, ¿Qué es lo que piensa mi hija? — me respondió completamente serio, fruncí el ceño.

— Emmett la niña está muy pequeña para razonar, apenas tiene 2 meses, solo hay colores y esas cosas — el me miro serio.

— tienes que decirme, hermano, quiero saber que piensa mi hija de mi — Emmett realmente estaba preocupado.

— Bien — acepte, aunque sinceramente la niña no tenía nada más que colores y formas.

La pequeña Lillian estaba mirando fijamente, la niña seguía teniendo colores y formas. Escuche un auto detenerse afuera y luego los pensamientos de un humano fruncí el ceño con mis ojos sobre Lily. La puerta se abrió y el olor de Jasper llego a nosotros.

— ¿Escuchas Algo? — me pregunto Emmett otra vez, suspire sonoramente.

— Ya te lo dije Emmett, la niña en su pequeña cabecita tiene solo colores y esas cosas, es demasiado pequeña para pensar algo — dije de forma lenta para que el pudiera entender lo que quería decir.

— Así que quieres saber lo que piensa la pequeña — afirmo Jasper, era más que obvio que todo era idea de Emmett —yo te puedo decir que ahora está tranquila y quizás feliz, así que no la hagas enojar.

— Gracias genio — contesto Emmett lleno de sarcasmo.

— De nada, querido idiota. — Jasper sonrió — ¿dónde está Carlisle? —pregunto.

— En el estudio — conteste, por sus pensamientos sabia de lo que querían hablar y eso me llamaba la atención, porque ella siendo humana aun podía tener ese don.

Espere un par de segundos y lo seguí esa platica me interesaba. Entre en el estudio cuando Jasper le estaba contando a Carlisle sobre la humana y su don de ver al futuro.

— ¿quieres decir que la humana de que vimos hoy, tiene visiones del futuro? — pregunte, sabía que tenía un don pero la mente de Jasper no era muy clara en cual era.

— Si, ella tiene visiones o premoniciones — respondió Jasper.

"_Increíble"_ pensó Carlisle, realmente era impresionante.

— ¿Te dijo cómo funcionaban? — pregunto Carlisle completamente sorprendido y no era para menos.

— Ella me dijo que dependiendo de las decisiones de las personas a su alrededor, desde ahí se formaban las visiones. Ella puede tener una visión pero si esa persona toma una decisión completamente diferente ella lo ve de inmediato.

— Impresionante, créeme que si ella se convertirá en Vampiro su poder podría ser mucho más preciso — contesto Carlisle, me tense de solo escuchar esa idea, estaba más que claro que ninguno de nosotros pidió ser un vampiro, no podría consentir que un humano quisiera convertirse en uno de nosotros solo porque la idea sea demasiado atrayente. — esperemos que su don no llegue a oídos de quienes lo quieren para su propios beneficios.

— Eso espero — suspiro Jasper.

Jasper y yo salimos del estudio de Carlisle. Emmett aún estaba con la pequeña en la sala, decidí ir a mi habitación, quería ver si tenía algún mensaje de Isabella, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, sabía que era un poco ridículo esto de chatear con alguien, incluso se ve un poco gracioso, un vampiro pegado a la pantalla de una computadora esperando por un mensaje. Puse un poco de música, era mi manera de bloquear los pensamientos de mi familia y así tener un poco de paz mental.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirando la pantalla, aún seguía sin recibir unas respuestas. Cuando vi a Alice leí su mente y solo había zapatos, ropa y una larga sesión de masaje, su amiga la rubia, Rose, tenía en su cabeza clausulas y muchas letras, ella sería una gran abogada, aunque algo esconde de eso estoy más que seguro. Aburrido para mi suerte, apague la música y baje para estar con mi familia, allí estaba Emmett, Esme, Lily y Carlisle. Mi padre puso la televisión en el canal de noticias. El disfrutaba de algunas aficiones humanas como los informe de la bolsa, las demandas y sus consecuencias. También así nos manteníamos informados si algún vampiro nómada visitaba alguna ciudad haciendo que los humanos se alertaran, por ahora ningún muerto ha aparecido y así nuestra existencia estaría a salvo.

Jasper se unió a nosotros a los pocos segundos, las noticias siguieron su rumbo hasta que la animadora del noticiario dio una noticia.

_"Y de última hora, nos llega la noticia desde Londres, el avión del multí millonario Empresario dueño de Brandon Enterprise inc., se ha estrellado en el mar, se cree que no hay sobrevivientes, Arthur Brandon deja a una hija Alice Brandon, él había quedado viudo hace siete años cuando su esposa falleció producto de un cáncer de mama. Estaremos en seguimiento de esta noticia"_

La mente de Jasper iba a la velocidad de la luz, varias imágenes de Alice teniendo una visión. Rápidamente este tomo su teléfono y comenzó a teclear un mensaje, bloquee su mente dándole un poco de privacidad. Si Jasper sabia donde Alice vivía posiblemente sea amiga de Bella. Rápidamente fui a mi habitación y mande un mensaje. Necesitaba confirma si ellas eran amigas. Vi la ventana donde estaban todos los mensajes y ella aun me respondía.

**FunEd24: Espero que tu amiga este bien y que tú también, no me quiero preocupar pero eso es imposible.**

**FunEd24: Hoy conocí a una chica que se llamaba Alice y tenía un cabestrillo y su muñeca vendada. Quizás era a amiga tuya, también estaba con una chica rubia muy linda, espero que ellas sean tus amigas si fue así, me hubiera gustado conocerte.**

**FunEd24: ¿Estas bien? No me has respondido, espero que todo esté bien.**

**FunEd24: Buscare donde vives e iré a ver si estás bien, créeme tengo mis maneras para conseguir tu dirección.**

**FunEd24: si no me contestas en unas horas más, iré a por ti.**

Mis maneras eran entran en la mente de Jasper y hurgar en todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos. De alguna forma u otra iría y comprobaría si ella era amiga de Alice, por fin la podría conocer.

**ShyBell20: Lamento no haber escribo antes, pero estuve un poco ocupada. La persona que conociste si eran mis amigas. Fue una lástima no haber ido. Creo que debes de saber lo que paso con el Padre de Alice y si no es así, te lo cuento. El señor Brandon murió a causa de un accidente de avión, agradecería si le pudiera decir a Jasper si puede venir, Alice no está bien, le dimos unos calmantes, pero sé que ella necesitara mucho apoyo. Nos vemos pronto.**

Su respuesta llego de sorpresa haciendo que sonriera sinceramente, fue como si mi muerto corazón volviera a latir y me eso me hacia sentir bien, me hacia querer grita como un loco, pero no lo haría porque no me expondré a la bromas que me haría Emmett y para mi mala suerte, viviríamos mucho tiempo y la mente de un vampiro jamás olvida.

Teclee mi respuesta.

**FunEd24: Lo vimos por la televisión, por cierto ya sé dónde vives, hay muchos periodistas esperando por Alice, dile a ella que lo siento mucho y mis padres dicen que si necesitan alguna cosa o ayuda que no duden en llamarnos, por favor, cualquier cosa, avísame, estaré pendiente de mi laptop. Jasper está yendo hacia allá.**

Le avise a Jasper y el sin pensarlo dos veces salió hasta el garaje y se montó en su moto. La llanta trasera patino y la moto partido a gran velocidad. Aun que mis padres sabían que él no se haría daño, quedaron muy preocupados por la partida de Jasper. Terminaría de hablar con Bella e iría a explicar lo que estaba sucediendo.

**ShyBell20: Gracias. Rose esta averiguando más acerca del accidente. Cualquier cosa te avisare. Muchas gracias por todo. Me tengo que ir.**

**FunEd24: No hay problemas. Nos vemos.**

Despedirme de ella no fue fácil pero sabía que tenía que estar con su amiga, en estos momentos ella la necesitaba, por lo menos ahora sabia donde se vivía. Deje mi computadora tal y como estaba. Baje las escaleras a velocidad humana. Estaban todos reunidos en la sala. Seis pares de ojos me miraban llenos de preguntas. Suspire y me puse frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto Carlisle preocupado al igual que Esme. Emmett tenía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando.

— Como saben Jasper conoció a una humana — hice una pausa revisando la mente de cada uno de mi familia. — el padre de Alice falleció al estrellarse su avión en medio del atlántico.

— Oh por Dios — Exclamo Esme cubriéndose la boca con su mano. Mi madre y su amor por todos.

— ¿Cómo esta ella? — pregunto Carlisle.

— Una de sus amiga tuvo que darle un calmante— explique, sabía que ahora venían un millón de preguntas.

— ¿Una de sus amigas? — pregunto Emmett imaginándose a la rubia escultural.

Negué con la cabeza hacia Emmett por un momento se vio decepcionado.

— Hace unos días que conocí a una chica y hoy me enterado que es amiga de la Alice. — explique Esme sonrió yo negué con la cabeza por su ideas. Veía una linda chica sonriéndome y yo estaba abrazándola por atrás.

— Tenemos que apoyar a Jasper — dijo Carlisle — él ha encontrado su pareja y como familia tenemos que estar allí para él.

— Esperemos a que él nos llame y nos avise de lo que ha pasado — dije y todos asintieron, me senté mirando la televisión. Bloquee todo a mi alrededor, necesitaba pensar en todo.

Mi mente viajo hasta un lugar donde quería estar, no conocía a la chica, no sabía cómo era, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que estaba completamente seguro es que Bella es hermosa, lo sé por su forma de escribir y de hablar de sus amiga, de lo poco que la conozco me hace sentir muchas cosas que había dejado de sentir cuando ya no era humano. Sé que ya no soy humano pero quiero sentir como uno. Eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarme.

El teléfono sonó, no me había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y me había dejado llevar por mis pensamientos. Carlisle contesto el teléfono. Era Jasper, que nos estaba pidiendo que fuéramos hasta la casa de Alice, mi estómago se apretó ante la emoción de conocer a Bella, sabía que no era la mejor situación pero solo quiero verla.

Esme preparo un bolso para Lillian y Esme fue poner a sacar la camioneta, estaba nublado y anunciaba un gran aguacero. Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y poniéndome algo más normal y abrigado, teníamos que fingir delante de los humanos, no se vería bien que un grupo de personas anduvieran solo en camiseta y pantalón, en caso de Esme solo en vestidos.

Iríamos en dos coches, Emmett y yo nos iríamos en la camioneta mientras que Carlisle y Esme se irían en el mercedes. Cuando ya estábamos todos listos, nos pusimos en marcha, Jasper le dio la dirección a Carlisle, este iba delante de nosotros guiándonos. El camino fue en completo silencio, hasta que llegamos a un edificio de cuatro pisos.

Nos metimos al ascensor y subimos hasta el tercer piso, allí habían solo dos puertas. Carlisle toco el timbre y una chica rubia, Rose, nos abrió la puerta. Esme saludo cortésmente y Rose nos dejó entrar. Jasper estaba sentado en un sillón grande, Alice estaba acostado con su cabeza sobre las piernas de este y se veía tranquila.

— Pueden sentarse si lo desean — ofreció Rose, Emmett estaba completamente baboso, era como ver un niño frente a una gran dulcería.

— Gracias — La voz de Esme era sutil — pero me gustaría hablar contigo si fuera posible — pidió mi madre.

— Claro, no hay ningún problema, podemos hacerlo en la cocina — Rose sonrió amablemente y camino hacia la cocina. Esme y Carlisle la siguieron, mi madre se llevó a la niña.

"_Gracias por venir" _Pensó Alice, sonreí y asentí. Ella era una chica impresionante, no debería de pasar por este dolor.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose, el olor de fresias y el dulce de la sangre lleno mi nariz haciendo que mi boca se llenara de ponzoña y que por primera vez en 100 años el mounstro que soy se ha despertado y quiero esa sangre.

Una chica castaña de un metro sesenta con ojos achocolatados profundos entro a la sala, no me podía mover, un paso en falso y ella sufriría. Fue como una electricidad que hizo que la mirara de inmediato, fue algo muy fuerte que jamás había sentido. Emmett le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Buenas noches — saludo tímida mirándonos, creo que nuestra presencia le incomoda un poco.

— Buenas Noches — contesto Emmett. — Soy Emmett Cullen — se presentó mi hermano estirando su mano. Ella lo miro examinándolo.

—Creo que no me arriesgare a tomar tu mano, tu don me dejaría en urgencias — Emmett abrió los ojos como platos y yo automáticamente me tense, como ella sabía del don de Emmett, entonces sabría todos nuestros dones.

—Les dije que ellas eran completamente especiales — contesto Jasper a modo de explicación, él estaba sentado en el sofá y Alice tenía su cabeza sobre su hombro, me impresionaba la fuerza se voluntad que tenía en cuanto a estar al lado de Alice.

—Un gusto Emmett, Soy Bella Swan — Se presentó y me miro supe que tenía que hacerlo. Ella era Bella, la chica del Chat.

— Yo soy Edward Cullen — Me presente sonriendo, estaba emocionado por conocerla, aunque ella hubiera pensado que jamás nos veríamos yo la hubiera buscado y la hubiera conocido, sea como sea.

— Hola — susurro nerviosamente.

— Hola — conteste sonriéndole, su respiración cambio, nuestras miradas quedaron pegadas por un tiempo que no me di cuenta de que paso, hubiera estado una eternidad mirando sus ojos y para mi hubiera sido como si hubieran pasado segundos.

— Bells! — el grito Rose hizo que todo apareciera a nuestro alrededor, ella salto asustada, parecía avergonzada porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero solo tuve con sonreír.

— Ve, luego hablamos — dije de manera suave, no quería asustarla ni nada, ella asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta la cocina.

Suspire profundamente inhalando el olor de Bella.

"_¿será que ella es la tua cantante?" _pregunto Jasper en su mente, debe de haber sentido mi emoción y mi tensión cuando ella apareció.

Una serie de imágenes llegaron a mi mente, Alice estaba teniendo una visión y era impresionante estar en su cabeza. Veía a Bella en una azotea mirando hacia la ciudad y se ponía a llover muy fuerte, estaba yo abrazándola y cubriéndola de la lluvia.

Parpadeo varias veces y me miro sonriéndole, negué con la cabeza para que no dijera nada.

Bella salió de la cocina agarrando un juego de llaves y saliendo sin decirle nada a nadie, me quede mirando la puerta, Carlisle y Esme entraron a la sala con Lily, en su mente pude ver el rostro de angustia y de abrumacion marcaba en sus ojos. Ella estaba abrumada por todo. Esme y Carlisle le contaron a Alice lo que pasaría mañana.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando y haciendo planes salí a buscar a Bella. Tenía que hablar con ella tenía que saber si tenía una posibilidad con ella. Subí las escaleras hasta la azotea, allí el viento estaba comenzando a correr y el aroma de lluvia se podía sentir en unos segundo llovería fuerte.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunte suavemente, creo que aunque no quisiera la asuste.

—Sí, lo estoy — susurro, pude ver que su piel se ponía como la de una gallina por el frio, me saque la chaqueta y se la puse sobre sus hombros.

—Lamento si te asuste — dije arrepentido de la forma en que la hice saltar hace unos momentos atrás.

—Es extraño verte, luego de que hemos hablado por cuando — hizo una pausa, quise entrar en su cabeza pero no podía. — tres o cuatro días — su voz sonaba divertida.

— Demasiado —me quede callado, esto era demasiado extraño — es extraño, ahora deberías de estar corriendo por tu vida, pero estas aquí.

—Técnicamente estas en mi edificio, pero por alguna razón no me siento en verdadero peligro contigo o con ninguno de tu familia. — todo de ella me decía que no tenía miedo de mí, que no saldría corriendo asustada.

—Deberías de temernos — susurre mirando hacia abajo — aunque eso significaría no verte más — sabía que no era una buena idea y que ni yo mismo creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero era lo mejor para los dos.

—Jamás perderías a una amiga — dijo aunque en su voz era llena de dolor. Y para mi ser su amigo era peor que no verla nunca más. Porque entonces la vería pero no podría decirle lo que siento, no podría besarla o decirle por primera vez que la quiero.

— Deberíamos entrar — dije, no podía aceptar ser su amigo, antes que eso preferiría morir.

Entramos al departamento todo estaban en la sala, pero menos Rose y Carlisle, que los podía escuchar hablando en la habitación de ella. Jasper le aviso a Bella que Carlisle estaba con Rose en su habitación, todo se reducía a que ella tenían dos dones cada una. Por eso yo no podía oír nada en la mente de Bella. Bella agradeció y se fue a la habitación de Rose.

Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Bella diciéndome que era mi amiga. Como podría hacerlo si vez que hablaba con ella por chat mi corazón latía y juro que si pudiera llorar ahora mismo todo este departamento estaría completamente inundado y Jasper estaría gritando por las emociones que estoy sintiendo aunque si lo podía sentir gritar que me calmara, pero que podía parar. Todo por dentro me estaba ardiendo como si me estuviera recién convirtiendo y sinceramente todo esto era un poco ridículo porque apenas la conocía, solo habían pasado cuatro días desde que la conocí por así decirlo.

Carlisle llamo a Emmett y en su mente vi todo lo que pasaba en esa habitación, esa chica sí que tenía un poder demasiado bueno para el bien de todos los que estábamos cerca de ella. Poder hipnotizar a las personas y hacer que hicieran lo que uno quiere podía ser muy bueno o muy malo. Bella tiene dos dones, un escudo e identificador de dones, impresionante. Solo esperaba que nadie más supiera de ellas de lo contrario sería un gran problema.

Que hubiera pasado si yo la hubiera conocido cuando aún era humano, la podría haber cortejado, hubiera ido a ver a su padre y pedirle su bendición para visitarla, salir de paseo por el parque y en verano ir de paseo en un bote por un lago, la llevaría a cenar y allí le propondría matrimonio. Nos casaríamos en primavera, tendríamos una casa con un porche blanco y podríamos ver a nuestros hijos correr con nuestra mascota. Cerré los ojos porque esas imaginaciones me estaban haciendo más que daño de lo que creía, porque jamás podría darle hijos pero aun así me gustaría amarla como ama un hombre a una mujer.

Carlisle salió de la habitación con las chicas siguiéndole, Bella no tenía buena cara, se veía como si estuviera a punto de estallar, Rose estaba seria, pero no podía leer su mente, podría ser que estaba junto a Bella. Carlisle me miro y sonrió, si el supiera todo lo que había en mi cabeza no estaría con esa sonrisa en los labios.

— Edward ¿puedes de leer su mente? — me pregunto Carlisle apuntando a Bella con su cabeza.

— No puedo oír la mente de Rose ni la de Bella — respondí mirando a Bella, su escudo era poderosa para ser un humano.

— Ni yo puedo manejar sus emociones — opino Jasper mirando a Carlisle.

— Increíble — Carlisle estaba encantado con estas chicas y sus dones. —Bella puedes ponerte al lado de Edward — pidió Carlisle, Bella suspiro y se puso a mi lado, la electricidad comenzó a envolvernos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron otra vez y fue como si nadie más existiera. Podía sentir los vellitos de su mano rozar la mía haciendo que la estática fuera aún más tangible. No pude aguantar las ganas de agarrar su mano. Entrelace nuestros dedos. Carlisle estaba esperando algo, pero parecía que todos se hubieran quedado mudos o estaban bloqueando su pensamientos.

"Increíble, no puedo oír nada, es como si todos estuvieran mudos" pensé, me gustaba este silencio.

— Claramente ellos no están mudos — dijo Bella soltando mi mano rápidamente. Dolió pero me trague las ganas de tomar su mano de nuevo. También me di cuenta de que ella había escuchado lo que yo pensé.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

— Lo dijiste — murmuro mirando a todos los demás como si buscara una respuesta.

— Él no dijo nada — le respondió Rosalie a su pregunta no formula.

— Esto es impresionante — Carlisle se acercaba a nosotros. Bella era una bomba de tiempo que pronto explotaría. —debemos intentar otra cosa, veamos…

— ¡Basta! — grito Bella, ella ya había ya había explotado, se hizo un silencio absoluto, Bella salió corriendo hacia la que supuse que sería su habitación.

— Es mejor dejarla sola por esta vez — aconsejo Rose, sin pensarlo dos veces me metí en su mente. En ella vi a una bella mucho más delgada casi en los huesos, noches enteras con gritos por sus pesadillas. ¿Por qué a ella la tuvieron que herir de esa manera? Mi familia se despidió, mañana a las tres de la tarde nos iríamos para que Alice pudiera reconocer a su padre y luego volver a su funeral, además tendría que lidiar con los paparazzi. Pero sabía que Jasper haría algo al respecto así ella estaría tranquila. Luego que mis padres y Emmett se fueran a casa para que Lillian pudiera dormir, camine hacia la habitación de Bella, estaba nervioso parecía un crio de 13 años. Sonreí y trate de calmarme. Jasper había dejado a Alice en su habitación.

Toque la puerta y espere. Escuche sus pasos en el suelo dirigiéndose hacia a mí. Su corazón latía a mil por horas. De seguro estaba nerviosa. Abrió la puerta y me miro.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunte cuidadosamente.

Asintió con su cabeza haciéndose a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar. Entre a su habitación. Tenía su aroma pero en bruto.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunte, ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Un poco — dijo sentándose en su cama, había unos coches de colección sobre un mueble, no parecía la clase de chica que le gusta los motores y ese tipo de cosas.

Me senté junto a ella, se veía cansada y sus ojeras estaban marcadas, su piel estaba muy pálida.

— Deberías dormir un poco — le aconseje. No tenía muy buena cara.

— ¿Los Demás? —pregunto mientras se metía a la cama.

— Alice se fue a su habitación con Jasper y Rose también lo ha hecho.

— ¿Tu familia? — tenía los ojos cerrado y su voz era adormilada.

— Se ha ido a preparar las cosas para el viaje y para el funeral — respondí mientras me levantaba para irme a casa.

— Quédate — pidió haciéndome un lado en su cama, no estaba seguro de eso.

— ¿estas segura? —pregunte, ella tenía que estar segura de eso.

— Si — dijo segura, acomode el cobertor y me acomode a su lado, no quería que pasara frio con mi cuerpo.

Se quedó profundamente dormida en segundo, se acomodó más a mi lado poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho, no me sentí tenso ni nada, era como si estuviera en casa, es aquí donde pertenezco y nada ni nadie me de aquí.

A la mañana siguiente Alice llamo a su hermana, pero ella le dijo que solo iría al funeral y a la lectura del testamente, que le avisara la hora de ambos eventos, cuando Alice colgó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Jasper la abrazo confrontándola, Rose había estado empacando toda la mañana, ella había llamado a su padre avisándole lo que había pasado y a donde ira. Bella se había despertado sonrojada y mirándome con cara de vergüenza porque prácticamente había dormido sobre mí.

Luego de que las chicas desayunaran e hicieran sus maletas, Emmett llego con las nuestras maletas y todo listo para salir. También nos avisó que había unos reporteros esperando por Alice y sus comentarios con respecto al accidente.

— ¿Están listas? — Pregunto Emmett un poco cohibido por la mirada de Rose.

— Si, vamos — respondió Bella, tomando su maleta.

— Déjame ayudarte — le pedí y ella sonrió sonrojada pero distante.

— Gracias — respondió saliendo con Rose, Emmett le ayudo con la maleta aunque ella se negó al principio y conociendo a mi hermano que era demasiado cabezota como para aceptar una negativa, le insistió hasta que Rose acepto.

Jasper siendo un caballero del sur, le ayudo a Alice y ella lo acepto muy feliz. Íbamos a salir tratando de proteger a las chicas pero principalmente a Alice. Adelante iría Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Rose y al final iría yo. Cuando salimos y los reporteros vieron a Alice se abalanzaron a ella como si fuera el ultimo pedazo de agua en el deserto, Emmett la abrazo con su brazo mientras que Jasper la cubría por otro lado. Bella y Rose iban detrás de ellas. Emmett se metio en el lado del piloto y Jasper en el asiento trasero con las chicas y yo en el asiento del copiloto. Emmett y nuestra alocada conducción dejamos atrás a los reporteros, pero antes de ir al aeropuerto Emmett tuvo que cambiar de coche ya que los reporteros nos estaban siguiendo, estábamos en el estacionamiento de un edificio, durante la madrugada Carlisle y Emmett arreglaron todo.

Emmett y Rose se irían en la camioneta mientras que, Jasper, Alice y Bella se irían conmigo en mi volvo. Jasper iba en la parte de atrás con Alice, mientras que Bella y adelante conmigo. Salimos del estacionamiento después de varios minutos, los reporteros estaban en el aeropuerto pero no nos vieron porque entramos por la pista de aterrizaje para abordar el Jet del amigo de Carlisle.

— ¿Un jet? — pregunto Bella cuando aparque.

— Uhm, si, es de un amigo de mi padre, Eleazar— respondí apagando el coche.

— Ok, el otro vampiro que tiene el mismo don que yo ¿cierto? — volvió a preguntar.

— Si, ese es él — desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y baje, Emmett estaba estacionándose, Rose tenía los ojos llorosos, mire a Emmett buscando una respuesta pero el negó con la cabeza, luego averiguaría que había pasado en esa camioneta.

Bajamos las maletas mientras que las chicas subían al avión. Aproveche para preguntarle a Emmett.

— ¿Qué paso con Rose? — pregunte, Jasper también estaba interesado en saber.

— Hemos hablados, solo eso — dijo cerrando la camioneta.

— ¿Y porque tenía los ojos llorosos y sus emociones estaban por el piso? — preguntó Jasper.

— Ella lo paso mal en New york — contesto.

— Pero nosotros no vamos hacia new York, nosotros vamos a Maine que queda mucho más allá — Dijo Jasper.

— Ella me ha contado cosas que no pensé que lo haría, yo no les puedo decir nada y Edward por favor no leas su mente o la mía, si ella quiere contar lo que paso, solo será decisión de ella — respondió caminado hacia el avión y dejando las maletas para que fueran cargadas y subió al avión.

— Sera mejor seguir lo que dijo Emmett, si Rose quiere contar lo que le paso, tendremos que esperar hasta que ella este segura — Jasper sonrió y yo solo asentí, caminamos al avión y subimos, todo estaba listo para irnos a Maine. Allí nos quedaba lo más difícil, el reconocimiento del cuerpo de Alice.


End file.
